My new life
by Ritter Sport
Summary: After 6 years, the guys plan a reunion. But what if at the said reunion everybody gets the shock of their lives? Aside from Hiiro that is...he is the one bringing the shocker. Something goes wrong though...trouble seemed to have followed them. What to do?
1. Prologue

~*~*~

Hello. ^^ Lately I have become totally obsessed with GW/SM crossovers. I find Hiiro totally dreamy. *_sighs_* So anyway, I decided to write a GW/SM of my own! ^^; Ain't that quaint...*_sweat drop_* So...before any of you will kill me at my stupidity or anything...I only saw _two_ episodes of Gundam Wing...^^; Yes. **two**. So bare with me. Please? If you're wondering...GW Endless Waltz. ^^;

Ne, don't kill me at my lack of Gundam know-how. ^^; I just wind the 5 guys to die for...*_sighs_* On with the fic, ne?

~

**Timeline:**

_Gundam Wing_: Happens 6 years after Endless Waltz. This would make the Guys and Relena 22 and 23 (Trowa).

_Sailor Moon_: After Stars, 6 years later. Altered the ages a bit, though nothing changes in the SM timeline. Usagi and the inners would be 21 and Michiru and Haruka would be 25 and Hotaru would be 15. Setsuna...don't ask...and Mamoru would be 29.

There is no inter-dimensional jumping. ^^; The senshi are born in the timeline of the Gundams. 

~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners..._*grumbles*_

~*~*~
    
    Prologue _"Meet her"_

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hn,"

A soft sigh escaped the young woman's lips, tightening her grasp on his arm. "Hii-chan!"

"Hn,"

"You're impossible!"

"Hn,"

"Hn yourself!" muttered the young woman, pulling herself away from the smirking Hiiro. She settled herself in her set, staring outside the shuttle with a small pout. She tried to scoot away from from him in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Gomen," whispered Hiiro, trying to pull the pouting woman back into his arms. "Gomen ne,"

"I should feel honored that I can get you talk more than one syllable words," A small smile played on her lips as she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. 

"You should,"

"Hey!" pouted the girl, poking him in the stomach, which she knew would have no affect to him whatsoever. 

Hiiro smirked and held the woman tighter in his arms. "Sleep,"

She nodded and leaned against him, staring out the small window. They passed by stars and tiny ships. space always seemed so peaceful. "Do you think they'll like me?"

Hiiro nodded his head against her head, "Hai,"

"I hope so," mumbled the young woman, before getting lulled into a dreamless sleep.

~

It had been 6 years since the wars. Oz had been destroyed, Mariemaia had been adopted by Lady Une, peace somehow was established, and the Gundam Pilots had their own lives now.

Duo worked at the junkyard with Hilde. Now that the self-proclaimed Shinigami had lost his Deathscythe, he had all his free time at the Junkyard. He and Hilde were engaged, bound the get married soon. Hilde has yet to teach him some manners. 

Trowa returned to the circus. He and Catherine are dating and bound to get engaged someday. Key word: _someday_. Trowa has yet to say "Will you marry me?". Which in Catherine's opinion, is quite a lot to say for the boy. 

Quatre is engaged to Dorothy. Which by the others was found quite odd. How on earth Quatre and Dorothy hooked up still remained a mystery. Mr. Winner still runs Winner Corp and helps those in need. 

All three of them try to help out the Preventers part time. Though with busy schedules; it is quite hard to accomplish.

Wufei still works for the Preventers full time. This sexist man has finally moved on his "_Onnas are weak_" rampage, and now calls every woman that comes in a 50 feet radius such...**except** Doc. Sally. This is quite an imporvement. 

Hiiro. Only Kami knows where that man is. 

Ms. Relena by now became Princess of the Sanq Kingdom and struggles to continue her pacifism beliefs. However through all her pacifism speeches and balls, she still finds time to continue her one true calling. **Hiiro worshiping.**

So here they were. 9 old friends gathered together at the Sanq Kingdom. A reunion. Sure they all had kept in touch - minus Hiiro that is - and they all had seen each other once in a while, but nothing beat to see everybody together again. 

Especially Duo and Wufei - who still had to chop of Duo's braid. 

So the Reunion commenced, which actually turned out to be a 2-month vacation at the Sanq Kingdom. Ms. Relena made sure of that. Well...perhaps the only reason was to make sure Hiiro would stay 2 months. This time she'd make sure that the man would be hers, even if it meant chopping off Duo's braid and tying Hii-chan up with it. 

Relena laughed at that thought. 

Quatre blinked and eyed the laughing princess. "Are you Ok Miss Relena?" 

Relena stopped laughing and looked around the quiet living room. Looking down, she saw that her pillow was ripped into two. "Nothing," she replied with a sugar sweet smile. 

"Crazy," breathed Duo, inching away from the crazed princess.

"Weak Onna," muttered Wufei under his breath, only to receive a hard whack on the head by Sally.

"I wonder where Hiiro is," mused Duo, leaning back in his chair.

"I actually contacted him a few days ago," said Quatre, turning to the others. "I told him to come," 

Relena straightened in her spot and eyed Quatre with hawk like eyes. "Really?!" she cried in utter delight. "Oh my Hii-chan is coming back to me!" 

Quatre sweatdropped. "He didn't respond though. He cut the line afterwards," 

"Yui will come," grunted Wufei, crossing his arms. '_If we have to endure this crazy Onna, so has he!_' he thought sourly. '_Injustice!_'

"..." Trowa's gaze switched towards the entrance of the room. Green eye widened slightly in surprise.

"Ah, what would I give to be at gunpoint by Hii-man's gun again," grinned Duo, crossing his arms behind his head. 

There was a click...signaling the safety of a gun went off.

Duo blinked and looked up. Looking over the pink couch, his eyes widened in a mixture of delight and ... fear. "Hiiro!" he cried, before toppling over the couch in fear of the gun. "I didn't mean that! Honestly!"

"Yui," acknowledged Wufei, smirking slightly at the sight of the cowering Duo. '_There is some justice after all,_'

"Hiiro, good to see you," smiled Quatre, beaming brightly at his friend. 

"..."

"_Hiiro!_" wailed Relena standing up and getting ready to glomp the dear live of the Perfect Soldier. With lightning speed and inhuman strength, she latched herself onto the emotionless boy. 

"She'll kill him," whispered Dorothy to Quatre, who in turn only sweat dropped. 

Hiiro tugged on the babbling princess. He wanted his ears to function again, and she was definitely not helping. Growling in frustration and tried to pull himself free. Only to succeed to get his air supply cut off.

"Ah miss," came a soft melodic voice from behind Hiiro and the blundering Relena. Everybody's attention was turned to the speaker. Minus Hiiro that is...he's busy trying to breathe. 

"Hiiro's turning blue," pointed out the speaker, finally walking into the daylight. Revealing a stunning young woman, lugging a huge suitcase with her. She wore a white skirt that reached just above her knees, and a black spaghetti strap shirt under a jean jacket. 

"_Hiiro!_" cried Relena aghast, releasing the now blue soldier. She began to fuss around him, sputtering apologies. 

"Hn," grunted Hiiro, after taking 5 deep breaths of life. Funny, he was the perfect soldier...yet he nearly saw the bright light at the end of the tunnel...

"Are you ok?" asked the young woman, dropping the suitcase on the ground. Upon receiving a stiff nod, she smirked. "Good," And with that she roughly hit him on the head. "How **dare** you make me carry our luggage!" 

Wufei spit into his tea. This onna was bossing Yui around! '_Injustice!_' He mentally growled. 

Relena was fuming. How dare this little girl hit _her_ Hii-chan! "How dare you hit _my Hii-chan!_" she wailed, latching herself onto Hiiro's right arm. Hiiro grumbled in protest. 

'_Hers?_' The young woman raised a delicate eyebrow upon seeing Hiiro's discomfort. Hand on her hip, she eyed Relena skeptically. '_She's crazier than Hiiro told me,_'

"If you don't mind me asking," said Quatre, clearing his throat softly. He eyed the pretty young woman, fighting off a soft blush. "Who are you miss?"

The young woman's eyes widdened slightly, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. How utterly stupid of her to forget to introduce herself. "How rude of me," flustered the young woman. She quickly bowed in greeting. "I'm Usagi Yui, a pleasure to meet all of you,"

The sound of china breaking resounded in the entire room. Wufei had dropped his teacup and Quatre fought off the urge to faint dead away. Trowa eyed the blonde haired woman with mild surprise. The women were smiling brightly at the smiling blonde (minus Relena who glared) and Duo...well, he was, simply put...clueless.

"Hey Hii-man," he grinned goofily, jumping off the couch and slinging an arm around the blushing Usagi's shoulder. "You didn't tell me you had a cute sister!"

Hiiro growled and fought off the urge to shot the braided idiot and perhaps even Relena herself in the process. "I don't," he growled.

"She's my wife,"

~*~*~

*_grins_* What can I say...it's _sooo_ tempting. *_sigh_* I wish I was in Usagi-chan's place. ^^;

Ne, go gentle on me guys. ^^; I would appreciate for some corrections. ^^; I would even appreciate it even more if somebody could give me a website or some info about Gundam Wing...^^; I am a clueless person...

Please review, ne? Thanks for reading.

Ja ne,

**Beth-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~

I am very happy of the response I got! ^^; Thank you so much! I was overjoyed...*_sweat drop_* ^^;

To address the public:

I had no idea about the whole sibling thing between Trowa and Catherine! I am so sorry if I disturbed anybody out there. Gomen ne Angelwings-san. ^^; So sorry. But I read a few fics and had Trowa and Catherine together...so I assumed...*_shrugs_* Gomen again for that mistake. Thank you for enlighting me. *_Sighs_* Just shows you how clueless I am. I am very sorry for the discomfort...however, I really wont change it. They will be a couple...Gomen ne...

~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners..._*glowers*_

~*~*~
    
    Chapter 1 _"The after shock"_

Usagi blinked a couple of times, trying very hard to believe what she was seeing. Relena let out an ungodly loud wail, backing away from her as if she had the Ebola virus or something. The braided guy (which she believed was Duo, from what Hii-chan had told her, Duo was a complete idiot...which proved her theory), straight away fainted. The other girls were giggling madly. And that black haired guy, Wufei she believed, looked at her with a fish like expression. 

His friends were weird.

Beside her Hiiro grunted in annoyance, knowing very well that this was the kind of reaction he'd receive. Turning to Usagi, he simply shrugged upon seeing her surprised expression. Stepping over the unconscious Duo, he said, "I'll get the rest of _your_ bags,"

Her right eyebrow twitched. "Those things aren't only my bags!" she yelled after him, nearly stepping on Duo's stomach with her right foot. "You have clothes in there too mister! Your underwear took--" 

"Hn," was heard from the end of the marbled hallway, signaling the end of the conversation. 

Usagi huffed loudly, pouting softly. Upon hearing a soft whimper, she looked down. A soft blush graced her face once more and she quickly stepped away, or rather _off_ Duo - who whimpered once more. "I'm so sorry!" cried Usagi, looking down at her victim. Apparently she stepped on him _somewhere_. "Oh god," 

"Don't worry," came a female voice behind her. "He'll be alright," said the young woman, stepping up to Usagi. Bending down, she heaved Duo up - who began whimpering - and dragged him off towards the couch. "He's a stupid over acting baby," 

Usagi numbly nodded and stood silent for a moment. Looking around the room, she tried to identify everybody in the room. Which was a bit hard, seeing that Hiiro had barely enough pictures of his friends to fill at least one side of an Photo Album. Identifying the woman who heaved poor Duo off the floor as Hilde, Usagi smiled slightly.

"Why don't you sit down Miss, er, Mrs. Usagi," said Quatre, motioning her to sit down by the couch. 

"Thank you," Usagi smiled politely. She stepped over a fainted Relena, who she gave a worried glance. Sitting down next to a brown haired woman, whom she believed was Catherine she smiled politely. "It's nice to meet Hiiro's friends at last,"

"We never kenw Yui would marry an Onna," grumbled Wufei, while trying to pick up the shattered remains of his tea cup. 

"Onna?" repeated Usagi, a soft frown playing on her lips. "I was right, you _must_ be Wufei then," 

A round of snickers went around the room, Wufei had the decency to blush upon being recognized by his chauvinistic character. "Hn," he grumbled, standing up and throwing away the shards. All the way he muttered about injustice. 

"Aren't you going to help her?" asked Usagi, peeking over the couch to hear Relena whimper 'Hii-chan,'. Usagi sweat dropped at the poor sight.

"We rather not," said Dorothy, crossing her arms across her chest

"I see," mumbled Usagi, sweat dropping mentally. '_Must be Dorothy,_' she mused mentally, upon seeing her attitude. '_Reminds of me of Rei-chan,_' 

"Guys," came a weak reply from the opposite couch. Duo made a feeble attempt to sit up, wincing in the process as his _lower_ regions hurt. "I had the weirdest dream," he said, grinning goofily. "Hiiro came with this really hot chick, and he's married!"

If it were possible, one could hear a needle drop onto the carpeted floor.

Duo blinked a couple of times before realizing it was not a dream. "Oh," he breathed. His attention turned to the blushing Usagi. "So you really did step **on me**!" 

Blue eyes widened in shock before blushing furiously. "Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Duo grinned goofily, finally sitting up properly. "No worry babe! It's not everyday I get stepped on by a gorgeous babe like you!" 

It didn't take long before Hilde sent him flying across the room.

"I was joking Hilde!" cried Duo, cowering behind a huge potted palm tree. He peeked through the leaves and saw Hilde advance on him. "I take it back! I take it back! _Everyday_ I get _stepped on_ by a super hot babe by the name of Hilde!" 

"You **Pervert**!" yelled Hilde, ready to rip off his head by the braid.

"Ahhhh!" 

Usagi giggled softly, watching the two run around the room. Quatre tried hard to fight of the raging blush from his face. What Duo said was...was...inappropriate. Wufei, who by now had come back, was mentally cheering at Hilde...hoping she'd knock the braided idiot into the ground. And Trowa...ah, well, he just blinked.

"Everything is in our room," said Hiiro, appearing in the living room in the midst of all the chaos. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing Duo being pinned underneath a seething Hilde. He turned to Usagi, who giggled softly and scooted in her place to make place for him to seat. He graciously took the place, and swung an arm around the giggling blonde.

"You're friends are funny," giggled Usagi, turning to Hiiro with dancing eyes. She took his other hand in her own and entwined their fingers. 

Hiiro enjoyed seeing her happy. It had been rare to see her happy the past 3 years. Now, she seemed to practically glow. She was his humanity, his life...his love. She saved him. And he knew very well he had saved her as well along the road. An non-existent smile crossed his face. "Hn," 

Usagi giggled softly and poked him in the ribs. "Hn, yourself!" 

"Oi!" crowed Duo, looking over at the married couple. "Public Display of Affection!"

Usagi blushed furiously and fought off the urge to giggle upon hearing Hiiro growl in annoyance. "Ne, Hii-chan," she said, grinning like a cat upon hearing Duo snort and Hiiro growl in aggravation (He didn't like being called that pet name in public). Oh, she loved pushing buttons. Especially his. "I don't feel so good," 

Concerned Perussian eyes fixed on Usagi. It perhaps, surprised everybody in the room to see such much emotion from the before stoic Perfect Soldier. Soft smiles graced the occupants faces upon realizing that perhaps, Hiiro finally did find his humanity. And for sure he did. 

"Our room is up the stairs 3rd hall on the right, 2 door," he said, staring down at her concern. A confused expression crossed her face, trying to register the directions. 

"Arigato," she beamed, peeking him softly on the cheek. '_I hope I wont get lost,_' she mused in delight, remembering her lack of direction skills. Standing up she waved at the occupants. "I'll see everybody later then," With that, she nearly tripped over the unconscious Relena and disappeared through the archway, twin pigtails swaying behind her. 

"Hii-chan," purred Duo, grinning goofily at Hiiro. He took liberty to sit down next to Hiiro. And by the way, he sported a nice black eye curtsey of Hilde. "You never told us you'd get married," 

"Hn," 

"I never thought you had it in you Hiiro," smirked Dorothy. "But then again, we have Wufei and Sally here...if the sexist pig can get a girlfriend...then the possibility of you having a wife isn't that surprising,"

If Dorothy were a guy, Wufei would have ripped her into shreds. If Sally weren't there, he'd call her obscenities that make poor Quatre faint. But seeing the fact that those two things weren't possible...he'd just resolve to one thing...

"Onna!" he growled, turning red with rage...or embarrassment. 

"How long have you been married?" asked Trowa, finally speaking up for the first time. A small, _very_ small smile appeared on his face.

"Next week, Wednesday, 1 year," said Hiiro, raising an eyebrow at the questioning man. 

"Congratulations then," grinned Quatre, sensing the happiness from the young man. So Hiiro really did find his humanity.

Duo let out a low whistle. "One year to a hot chick. When can we expect kids?" 

Hiiro growled and tried to whip out his gun. Only to realize that Usagi somehow had stolen it from him. '_She and her abilities,_' he mused with a frown. "Hn,"

"Hii-chan?" came a low whimper from behind the couch. Relena soon appeared and glomped Hiiro. "I was _soooo_ scared! I had that strange dream that this _evil_ girl took you and you were married and -"

"He **is** married Ms. Relena,"

Relena once more fainted.

~*~*~

^^; What can I say? *_shrugs_* nothing... ^^; 

Thank you very much again for the reviews. Again...if I made a mistake, please let me know. Ano...let's over look the Catherine mistake...^^; I'm sorry if it's discomforting. ^^;

Please review. ^^; It'd make me happy. Thank's for reading.

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

~*~*~

*_blinks_* Wow...thank you so much for reviewing Minna-san! It's wonderful to know that people like this.^^; Thank you to those who helped me out. **John Steppenwolf-san** *_Bows deeply_* You are heaven sent! ^^; Thanks so much for those great reviews...and those infos...^^; Demo...Preventers 5? *_Blinks_* What _is_ Preventers 5? Is that after Endless Waltz? Waaa...*_Smashes head against the keyboard_* I am sooo clueless! I thought Endless Waltz was last? By the way...the timeline was stated in the Prologue...^^;

Ano. I guess you're wondering why I update so fast. Not that it is a bad thing or anything...^^; I did this at work. Yes at _work_ *_laughs evilly_* There is nothing you can do where I work...life as a part time secretary is boring...so heh...I do this...My boss has no clue...mwahaha *_shifts eyes_* You're not telling right?

Angelwings-san, thanks for understanding! ^^; I really couldn't replace Catherine.

~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners..._*glowers*_

~*~*~
    
    Chapter 2 _"Dinner Chaos"_

Blue eyes fluttered open upon feeling warm hands rub her sides comfortingly. "Hm?" She looked around the dimly lit room. She had drawn the curtains, so to make everything dark. Her guess was, that it already was nighttime.

"How are you feeling?"

Usagi smiled softly at his thoughtfulness and turned in the huge bed, hugging the sheets to her small form. "Tired,"

Hiiro nodded in understanding and rubbed her sides affectionately. A rare smile played on his lips as he took in the blonde's childish appearance. Her hair was tousled and her oversized t-shirt fell over her right shoulder. "Hn,"

"You're a pig," giggled the blonde, playing with his left hand. She loved this kind of quiet time with him, doing little affectionate things. It made him human...and made her feel alive. 

"Hn," 

"Pig," giggled Usagi, kicking him in the back softly. 

Hiiro smirked and rolled his eyes. He enjoyed this kind of interaction with her. He wasn't much of an affectionate person outside their home, PDA really wasn't his forte...but he learns. Thus, these kind of gestures he enjoys with his wife. It was fun...something he missed when he was younger. She thought him how to feel...

"Hn," imitated Usagi, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms across her chest. She tried to put on a serious expression but failed miserably. She giggled softly as he pinched her sides, making her squirm in the bed. 

"You're a pig now," smirked Hiiro.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at him. "Funny," she said, again kicking him in the back with her leg. 

"We could use that for something else," he said suggestively, he raised an eyebrow at her. 

Usagi grinned wolfishly and sat up, "Make me," she whispered into his ear, grinning upon feeling him slightly shiver. 

"Gladly," he whispered back, in a husky tone, gathering her in his arms. She giggled softly as he kissed her temple and her cheek. Not long after, he kissed her fully on the lips. It felt so right and sweet and soft. She was like a drug to him, sweet and alluring. He constantly wanted her. The kiss quickly turned into a much more passionate one, as the temperature in the room seemingly increased. 

A soft groan escaped her abused lips as she felt Hiiro's tongue trace her lips. Giving in, she buried her hands into his hair, demanding more. She felt his tongue ravish her, drinking and exploring. She moaned in pleasure. 

"Hiiro," gasped Usagi, feelings his hands travel under her shirt. She shuddered in pleasure. He began to kiss her neck, she could feel him grin against her skin as she shuddered.

He felt her press herself against him. He mentally groaned. She was driving him mad. "Usagi," he breathed, pulling himself away from the blonde. He smirked upon seeing her clouded eyes. "Dinner," 

"Hiiro!" whined the blonde as he pulled his hand out of her shirt and began to stand up. "No fair!" 

He smirked upon seeing her pout. Leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss. "_Later,_"

Usagi pouted once more. "Hn," 

He racked his hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder. "Stop copying me,"

The blonde stood up and dropped the sheets back on the bed. "I'm taking a shower," she announced, flouncing off to their bathroom. Turning around by the doorway, she smirked at him. "And you are not invited in Mr. Yui," 

Hiiro chuckled softly to himself, watching the door close behind her. This girl was sure something else. 

~

Both Hiiro and Usagi appeared 30 minutes later, down at the dining room. Apparently they got lost...courtesy of Usagi. 

Quatre beamed at the couple, "You two are right on time," he said. "I thought Hiiro forgot,"

Duo grinned brightly at Usagi, "Yo Q-man, think! Those two were most likely getting groovy up there!" 

"Baka Maxwell!" yelled Wufei, getting beat red. "You don't talk about things like that!" 

"Aw Wu-man," cried Duo standing up. "Not getting any?"

"**Injustice!**" bellowed Wufei, brandishing his katana. He began to chase Wufei, with Hiiro along side him. 

Usagi giggled softly and sat down next to Sally. "You're my hero," she said, wistfully looking at the woman. "How can you keep up with a man like him,"

Sally grinned down at the younger blonde. "How can you keep up with Yui?" 

The blonde gave a thoughtful expression, tapping her chin as she thought. "I tie him to the bed?" 

"OH!" grinned Duo, stopping momentarily and grinning at Hiiro – who looked ready to kill. "_Kinky_"

"Ah!" cried Usagi, blushing furiously at what she said. "Not like _that_!"

"Usagi!" growled Hiiro, glaring furiously at his wife. 

"Not like _that_ Hii-chan!" wailed the blonde, raising both arms in truce. "Honest!" she said, before raising a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Unless _you_ want to..."

"**Yui!**" 

~

Dinner seemed rather uneventful. In a manner of speaking. Just minutes before it, they had to revive an unconscious Quatre, untie a gagged Duo and calm down a blood thirsty Wufei. 

And throughout it all; Relena continued to sniff madly. 

"Is she always like that?" whispered Usagi to Catherine, looking at her curiously. 

"Yes," 

"Oh," breathed Usagi. '_Crazy_' she mused, eyeing the princess. She watched Relena mumble something under her breath and bite into the pink tart harshly. Usagi sweat dropped. She had an odd feeling that Relena imaged the tart to be her head...

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" grinned Duo, leaning back in his chair during after dinner tea. 

"We could go for a picnic," beamed Quatre, enjoying the idea of the outing. 

Wufei snorted. "I will not be lowered to such a level to enjoy such a _wuss_ activity," 

"You **will** go," growled Sally, pulling his ear roughly. "Or **else**"

Duo grinned cheekily upon seeing Wufei wince from the Sally's force. "Oh Wu-man's a henpicked boyfriend!" 

"_You braided idiot!_" growled Wufei, jumping up from his seat and brandishing his katana. "My name is Wufei you braided idiot!" 

Quatre sweat dropped upon seeing the two run around the room. Turning to the unusually silent princess (which everybody thought was a heaven sent gift), he eyed her skeptically. "What do you think Ms. Relena?" 

Relena merely muttered obscenities about blonde haired witches.

Quatre's sweat dropped increased. 

"She doesn't realize that she is blonde too, does she?" whispered Dorothy, a smirk gracing her face. 

"Ne, Hii-chan," said Usagi, turning to her husband - who looked ready to throttle Relena for insulting his wife. "I'm tired," 

Hiiro watched her stiffle a yawn and lean her head against his shoulder. "We're going to bed," he announced. He stood up and pulled Usagi along with him. 

As innocent as the announcement sounded, it did **not** sound innocent to Duo's ears. 

And to Relena…ah…well…

Relena let out another ungodly wail, letting her head drop onto the glass table with a loud thunk. 

"Getting busy aren't we?" called the potted plant from the corner of the room. 

"**Shut up Maxwell!**" yelled the red Wufei, now having found Duo's hiding place. "We do not need to hear your perverted thoughts!"

Hiiro grunted in annoyance and began to walk out of the chaotic room, Usagi in tow. She giggled softly, looking over her shoulder at everybody. "Night everybody," she called, waving gingerly at the occupants before being pulled out of view courtesy Hiiro.

"_Hii-chan,_" whimpered Relena, face down on the table. 

"Will somebody shut her up already?" muttered Dorothy, crossing her arms across her chest with a soft scowl.

~

"I like your friends," giggled Usagi, closing the door behind her. "They are funny,"

Hiiro raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, sitting down at the bed. "And your friends aren't?"

The blonde shrugged and sat down next to him. She hugged him thoughtfully, "At least your friends didn't try to _castrate_ you like Haruka," 

Hiiro shuddered at the memory of the blonde haired woman.

"Aw is my Hii-chan afraid of Ruka-chan?" giggled Usagi, poking him. 

"Hn," 

"Don't worry," grinned Usagi, sitting up and straddling him around the waist. "I'll protect you," 

"Why do I highly doubt that?"

Usagi pouted, "I can protect you!" 

"Hn,"

"Pig," 

"Hn,"

"Pig,"

Usagi rolled her eyes and placed her arms around his neck. She grinned coyly at the man, squirming on his lap. She giggled at the _manly_ reaction. "Now who has the upper hand?" 

Hiiro grunted, glaring at the smirking blonde. She was pushing his buttons again. "Usagi," he breathed, trying hard to surprises a groan as she squirmed once more on his lap. She was driving him mad. Growling loudly, he brought them to bed, flipping her over in the process. He barely heard her squeal in surprise. 

"Upper hand eh?" he smirked, looking down at her hungrily. 

Usagi giggled childishly, bringing her right leg around his waist. "Just stating facts,"

Hiiro smirked and dipped his head. Kissing her hungrily on the lips. Upon feeling her respond, he deepened the kiss. 

"Let's finish what we started earlier..."

~*~*~

^^; I really wish I was Usa-chan...*_Sighs_*

I hope you guys liked this chapter! ^^; Ano...could somebody tell me what the "I'll Kill you" words of Hiiro are? Omae something right? I just want to make sure about the spelling...there are _soo_ many of them with different spellings. I need to make sure. ^^; If somebody knows a website with Japanese words...that would be even better! ^^;

Anyway...thanks for reading guys!

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**


	4. Chapter 3

~*~*~

*_beams_* I am happy how everything is turning out. I never thought I got this kind of response...I never got this kind of response...*_bows deeply_* Thank you so much for the great reviews...^^;

**John Steppenwolf-san**, thank you again. *_bows_* ^^; You ARE heaven sent! Man, you got some knowledge on Gundam Wing...*_sighs wistfully_* And here I am with my 2-episodes know-how...

Addressing the problem of the shortness of chapters...*_shifts eyes_* Do you guys have any idea that my boss pops out of nowhere?! He is soooo weird....*_shudders_* I'll try to make them longer...

**Eternal-chan!** *_sniff_* My times get consumed by trying to translate German reports into english! It's so hard to understand my Boss' penmanship! It's as if Duo-chan and Wu-chan had a field day in there....*_snickers_* Though my Boss has no idea that I do such little work....*_shifts eyes_* You're not telling right?

**Silver Ash-san, ** *_glomps_* thank you for that link! You and Steppenwolf-san deserve to go to heaven! *_grins_* Thank you!

**Angelwing-san** More fluff!

*_sighs_* I never realized there was so much more to Gundam Wing...*_Wails_* I know so little. 

~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners..._*sighs*_

~*~*~
    
    Chapter 3 _"The past"_

Crystalline blue eyes fluttered open upon feeling a soft breeze against her bare back. Sighing softly in annoyance, the blonde haired woman, pulled the blankets around her naked form. A soft smile cracked on her face as she looked over at her husband. 

Ah, he looked so peaceful when he slept. 

Now if only he'd stay that way around Duo..._riiight..._

She still couldn't believe how blessed she really was. 

And to think...3 years ago...

_Flashback_

It was raining. For all she cared for it could be raining elephants...like she'd give a damn now. Everything was screwed up. Everything her senshi and Mamoru worked so hard for...gone...

All because...

...all because of...

...Mamo-chan...

Tiny hands balled into fist as she stared into the distance of the ocean. Looking down, she watched the raging torrents crash against the high walls of the boulders she stood on. She shivered at the sight...or was it because she was wet and frozen to the bone? 

Looking up at the dark skies she scowled. As if knowing somebody was looking down at her. Her tiny hands shook with rage. "You messed everything!" she yelled angrily over the loud crashing of waves. She could faintly hear thunder in the distance. "You and your damn destiny!" 

Lightning flashed across the sky, making her jump.

18-year-old Usagi Tsukino growled loudly in annoyance. Fear gripped her body as thunder boomed in the distance. Oh, she hated thunder.

"I hate you!" she yelled loudly, nearly slipping on one of the boulders. "Do you hear me?" she yelled through the trashing wind. "Everything is gone now! You can't patch things up anymore!" 

Lightning flashed across the sky. 

"Mamoru is **married**!" she yelled loudly, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Yes! Do you hear me? Married! Married to some nurse in America!" She rolled her eyes that the thought. "He married at the Little White Chapel in Las Vegas! You hear me! In **Las Vegas!**" 

Thunder boomed loudly, making her squeal in surprise. She slipped on the rock, nearly skidding across the cliff.

Usagi laughed at the thought, choking softly at her sobs. Crawling on the ground, her blue dress hung possessively to her body. She stood up by the edge of the cliff, she growled in annoyance.

"What did I ever do to you people up there?!" she yelled loudly. "I saved the world, got myself killed and did **some** of my homework! And now you mess everything up! Now there wont be a future!" 

"Damn you!" she yelled, anger rolling off her in waves. "I hate my life..." she whispered, looking down at the crashing waves. 

She dangled her right foot in the air, giggling softly...

Before anything else could happen, warms hands encircled around her waist and pulled her back a safe distance away from the edge. 

"Hey!" she yelled loudly, struggling to get herself free. "Let go!" she tried to pull the arms away. "I wasn't going to jump you idiot! I was just trying to see how high -- "

"There will always be a future," whispered a rough voice into her right ear, holding her tighter to his bigger frame.

Tears coursed down her cheeks, she stopped moving and allowed herself to be held. "No there wont be," she whispered. 

"Yes there will be," 

With amazing strength, she pulled herself away from him, glaring daggers at the young man that saved her. Her breath caught her throat as she took in his sight. He didn't look any older than her, chocolate brown hair clung to his head, an emotionless mask on his face and he had the most stunning blue eyes...she felt his pain...

Usagi looked away, hugging her shivering form. "You don't understand," she whispered. 

The young man stared at her impassively, "Hn," 

Usagi looked up, upon feeling a warm jacket being draped over her shoulders. It was still warm from his body heat. "..."

Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he guided her away from the ocean. "Let's go,"

She allowed herself to be pulled along, staring up at him with wonderment. "What's your name?"

"Hiiro Yui," 

Usagi smiled, placing her head onto his shoulder. She felt him stiffen but took no head to remove her head. "Thank you..."

She passed out promptly. 

End of Flashback

Usagi smiled at the memory.

He had saved her. Looking down at the man, her smiled widened lovingly. Bringing up a hand, she pushed his hair out of his eyes. She giggled softly as he stirred slightly.

It took a while for him to open up to her. It took a **lot** of annoying and whining. But she managed to worm her way into his cold heart and warm it up once more. Ah...it sounded so cliche...but she was a sucker for these kind of things. 

The two of them dated for two years. After their first year, both decided to live together...which gave her father a near heart attack. Both soon got married...which again, sent her father into a '_I'll kill the boy before he touches you_' frenzy...and now they would be nearing their 1 year anniversary...

"What are you smiling about?" grumbled Hiiro, staring up at his wife. 

Usagi shook her head, "Nothing," 

"So you're crazy then?" he said, sitting up next to her and hugging her around the waist.

Usagi kissed him on the lips. "Crazy about you," 

Hiiro smirked and kissed her back. "I rest my case," 

"I love you Hii-chan," 

"I love you too Usa-chan."

~

"You don't think she might attack when nobody is looking?" whispered Usagi, sending the mumbling Relena a fleeting glance before turning back to Trowa. 

"..." 

Usagi sweat dropped. "You don't talk much do you?"

"..." Usagi watched his green eye blink down at her.

"Oh," breathed the blonde, settling back on the blanket. The group had decided to go on a picnic, with much yelling from Wufei. The lazy afternoon air played with her blonde locks as she eyed the group pf friends. They reminded her so much of her senshi. '_I wonder how they are doing,_' she mused wistfully. 

"I heard some noises last night!" grinned Duo, appearing in front of Hiiro. "Some _naughty_ noises!"

Wufei choked into his drink, "Yui!" he bellowed loudly, turning slightly red. 

"Hn," growled the Perfect Soldier, glaring at the braided idiot. 

"Oh I heard!" giggled Duo, eyes dancing in utter delight. "I happened to pass by and - "

"Duo," said Dorothy, while tending to the unconscious Quatre. Duo stopped babbling and turned to her, "Run," 

"Why would I - Oh," with eyes wide as plates, the braided man made a mad dash down the hill. Cocking his gun, a _very_ red Hiiro slowly walked down the hill as well, promising his braided idiot friend a very painful death. 

"**Hii-chan noooo!**" wailed Duo.

"Omae o Korosu"

Usagi sighed, though slightly beet red, she turned to Trowa. "Are they always like that?" 

"..."

Turning to Catherine, she gave the woman a queer grin. "You should give him a sign," Standing up, she began to walk around a little. 

"You shouldn't walk around all by yourself," noted Duo, who appeared from behind a bush. A twig stuck in his hair as he wildly scanned the area. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing no trigger-happy boy. 

"You shouldn't annoy my Hii-chan," grinned Usagi, pulling him up to stand. 

Duo gave her a wayward grin, "I live to annoy _your Hii-chan_," Usagi giggled softly and they began to walk around a little. "Say," he began, looking down at the smiling blonde. "What ever possessed you in marrying Hiiro anyway?"

Usagi blinked. "Possessed?" 

Duo grinned. "I'm pretty sure Hiiro really was different before than the way he is now," he shrugged thoughtfully. "You know the whole..._I'll kill you if you come near me_ scenario..." 

"Oh," breathed Usagi, realizing what he meant. She grinned up at him, "I annoyed him to no end. It made him open up," 

"Good one," grinned Duo, patting her on the head. Looking over his shoulder, he tried to find if anybody was listening. Turning back to the small blonde, he smiled gently. "You changed him. I'm happy that he finally loosened up a little. I'm glad he found somebody like you..."

Usagi smiled. "I'm glad too," 

"**Duo...**" came a gruff voice. 

Grinning wryly, Dup gave the blonde a wayward salute. "Here's my queue," 

Usagi giggled, watching Duo dive into a nearby bush. Not a second later, Hiiro appeared. "Hii-chan!"

"Hn," 

"Duo went over there!" announced Usagi, pointing towards the other side of the park. She faintly heard the bush behind her shiver. She giggled and pecked Hiiro on the cheek. "Don't kill him, ok?"

"Hn," grunted Hiiro, stalking off towards the lake. 

Usagi giggled and turned towards the bush. "You're on your own Duo," 

"Aw," whined the bush, shuffling its leaves. "Can't you protect me?" 

She patted the bush and turned on her heel, walking back to the others. "Every man for himself," she said, looking over her shoulder. 

"But-but-" sputtered the bush watching the blonde disappear, bristling its leaves.

A safety went off. 

"Ahhhh! Help!" 

~

Usagi frowned as she looked across the lake. Soft ripples played across its sheen water. A soft wind made her skirt flutter slightly. She held her hair with her left hand, to prevent it from whipping around everywhere.

Blue eyes switched up towards the clear blue sky. Worry reflected her blue eyes, scanning the clear sky. 

Nothing. 

'_Am I getting paranoid?_' She mused, looking back at the lake. Sighing softly she sat down on the grass before lying down. 

Her gaze was now fixed up at the sky and its endless blue. "Hmm," breathed the blonde. Her thoughts were blank...nothing seemed to be coming to mind

The frown seemed never to disappear...

Something was _off_.

~*~*~

^^; The plot thickens. ^^; 

**Side note:** Now, I believe some of you are wondering _why_ Usagi would resolve to kill herself when her beloved Mamo-chan decided to get married.I believe, it's a bit harsh, ne? As you may know, Usagi has always dreamed of marrying Mamoru-san. It was her biggest dream to be a bride, ne? So, lets just say that when Mamoru married, it was the biggest shocker in her life. From that point on, Usagi must've believed that there wont be a future, seeing that everything was layed out for her before hand. Chibi-usa, Crystal Tokyo, being Queen, yada-yada happy-land. So being a bit depressed and thinking rather ditzily, our beloved Odango Atama resolved to one thing...yelling her heart out at the "Powers that be"...and perhaps killing herself while she's at it. ^^;

Ano...thank you so much for the reviews minna! It means a lot...

Thank you for reading!

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**


	5. Chapter 4

~*~*~

*_smiles_* This is the first time I update 5 days in a row...It must be something I ate...or all the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much for the reviews. They are so inspiring!

**Maniac-san**: *_blinks_* You love me? *_glomps_* I've been loved! Waiii! Will look into the idea of changing my penname...great idea! Only thought of it now...^^;

**Angelwings-san**: *_grins_* You feel it too? The whole connection thing between Trowa and Catherine? Yey! I'm not alone! Though I only read about Catherine (I did a bit of research - seeing that I don't have a clue about gundam wing); I did feel a little bond going on! ^^;

**John Steppenwolf-san**: *_beams_* Thanks for the info on Hiiro. About Usagi-chan annoying Hiiro to open up. As said, she did it to worm into his Perfect Soldier heart. As one may know, Usagi does have the ability to crack anybody's cold hearted exterior in her own bubbly and funny ways. She is after all, the _Light_ and Hope of earth and such...She felt Hiiro's pain and took it her duty to _Save_ him from his own plight. Perhaps, it was her way of thanks, since he did save her from death. I believe, Usagi had touched him in her certain charm. As for Relena...ah, she _is_ Relena after all...and not Usagi. About where Hiiro was before he met Usagi. He was wandering around. It was stated in the prologue that nobody really knew where Hiiro was, he never really kept in touch. Thus, he came across Usagi. Now, to Kenji-san. He _is_ after all her father. And she _is_ his only daughter. And believe me, speaking of experience, fathers are like that. Usagi is Daddy's little girl. *_shrugs_*

**Eternal-chan**: *_sniff_* I updated Wizards today! I can't believe it's done! Well, an epilogue will be posted up shortly...but still...*_cries_* It's done!!

~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners..._*sighs*_

~*~*~
    
    Chapter 4 _"The News"_

One thing she hated about November was the fact that the weather constantly changed. Constantly. One moment it would be sunny and warm...the next minute she'd be freezing her butt off. She has yet to ask herself why she even bothered to come along with Hiiro to Relena's kingdom. And she has yet to be attacked by the possessive princess.

And here she thought _she_ was crazy...

Usagi sighed loudly, hugging the jacket to her smaller frame. Looking around the vast castle, she frowned deeply. She was lost. _Again_. Reminding herself, that whenever she'd become Queen, she'd put up a map of her castle _every_ 5 feet. For her own sake.

The blonde gave a wry smile. _'If that day comes,'_

"Where am I?" whined the blonde, pouting at the potted plant. Her ditzy attitude shining through once more, as she was conversing with a potted plant. "Why do these things happen to me?!" 

The blonde sighed loudly in annoyance.

Kami. She was getting tired again. 

Plus...she was hungry.

Frowning softly, she mumbled several Japanese curses under her breath. Hoping that maybe the person responsible of creating this monstrosity of a house will hear her and wither and die. Deciding that she'd rip off Hiiro's head for leaving her in the middle of nowhere, she stomped down the hallway hoping to get back to civilization.

"Onna?" 

Usagi fought off the urge to rip off Wufei's head. Didn't he get it that she had a name? He was acting like Duo and his _'Wu-man'_ rampage. Oh...Wufei would just love the analogy. 

"Ha?" asked Usagi, turning around and facing the Chinese pilot. "You act like Duo," 

All hell broke lose.

"**What?!**"

If she weren't Yui's wife...he'd stuff her in a room with Relena. It seemed to be the most logical torture that came to mind. But she was Yui's wife...so he just had to control himself..._'Breathe Wufei, breeeeathe'_

Twin pigtails sway behind the grinning woman, she enjoyed seeing a seething Wufei. It was something she learned from Duo the past few days. "Well, you don't like being called Wu-man by Duo and by which, you chase him to no end," she watched him twitch slightly in aggravation. Her grin, if possible, widened. "And you go around calling women "Weak Onna"s and we don't like that. And they'll hit you and yet, still, you continue with your _'Women are weak'_ rampage. In a way...you _act_ like Duo," 

"**Baka Onna!**"

Usagi giggled loudly, doubling over in laughter. She watched Wufei storm down the hall and into a room. 

The blonde blinked suddenly, realization coming over her. "Hey!" she yelled. "I am _lost_!"

~

"Usagi?"

"..."

"Usa-chan?"

"Huh?" Usagi blinked, staring up at the speaker. She stared at Hiiro sleepily. Two hours ago, she had given up in searching for the others and feel asleep by a bay window. "What?"

"Daijoubo?"

"Hai," whispered Usagi, hugging her legs to her chest. She turned back to look out the window, a frown played on her lips. She heard him shift, and sit down next to her. 

"What's wrong?" whispered Hiiro, bringing his arms around her. He looked down at his wife with slight worry. 

"Something is wrong," whispered Usagi, looking up at him. Blue eyes shone with worry. "I just don't know what," 

"Don't worry," breathed Hiiro, tightening his hold on the blonde. "I'll protect you," 

Usagi smiled slightly. "Arigato," 

"Aishiteru Usa-chan,"

"Aishiteru Hii-chan,"

Both closed their eyes, enjoying the quiet moment together. 

~

Rei Hino stopped sweeping up the leaves and looked up sharply. The clear November sky twinkled back down at her. A frown played on the Shinto priestess face. _'Odango...'_

Dropping her broom, her red robes billowed in the wind as she rushed back into the temple. Running into the next room, the priestess dropped onto her knees in front of the great fire. 

"Something is wrong," 

She quickly began meditating...

~

Minako Aino stumbled slightly on the catwalk, which earned a series of yells from her manager. The blonde sweat dropped and continued to walk. 

"Usagi-chan," mumbled the blonde, walking past a fellow model. Cornflower blue eyes shone with worry as she looked out the window. 

~

Makoto Kino sneezed. The effects of the said sneeze were catastrophical. It sent flour everywhere, covering herself and several other of the pastry chefs. Thus, disabling them the sight to see...thus bumping into each other...thus...pots and pants clanked everywhere. 

A series of curses rang through Makoto's restaurant. 

Green eyes blinked through the floury mist. Instead of an apology, only one word came out. "Usagi," 

The chefs cursed their Boss.

~

Ami Mizuno toppled over her chair in the library.

"Ekk!" 

"SHHHHH!"

Blushing furiously, the blue haired genius pulled herself up, Quantum Physics book in hand. Mentally sweat dropping at the thought that she was acting like Usagi and Minako. 

Adjusting her glasses, her blue eyes clouded slightly at the thought of her blonde haired princess. 

"Usagi-chan," 

~

A beautiful Violin and piano piece filled the air...until it reached a sour note. 

"The Hime," breathed Michiru, lowering her violin.

"Koneko-chan," mused Haruka, staring down at the ivory keys.

"The time of the great beginning," whispered Hotaru, violet eyes shining with knowledge.

~

Sailor Pluto stared at one of the many Mirrors of Time. Garnet eyes shone with slight worry and anticipation.

"It's time," mumbled the Time senshi, turning away from the mirror. "The Trial,"

~

"Is she alright?" asked Quatre, as Hiiro stepped into the living room. He watched the frowning boy sit down on the couch. 

"Hn," concern flashed in Hiiro's Prussian eyes. 

"Weak Onna," grumbled Wufei, sitting back in his chair. A scowling Sally promptly hit him. "Onna!" he growled, glaring at Sally.

"Call me that again and I _will_ castrate you...by hand!" snapped Sally, glaring down at Wufei.

Relena merely sniffed in the corner.

"Maybe Sally can check Usagi out," grinned Duo.

"Finally a smart idea comes out from you," commented Hilde, patting Duo on the arm.

"Thank you," Duo blinked a couple of times, before realizing something. Indigo eyes widened in indignation. "**Hey!**"

"Sure," smiled Sally, turning to Hiiro she eyed him for a moment. "Anything special I should know?"

"She had a fever before we got here," said Hiiro, turning to the doctor. 

"I'll see what's wrong with her," grinned Sally, walking out of the room with a knowing grin. Men. No clue whatsoever.

"Is something bothering you Hiiro?" asked Quatre, when Sally was gone. He sensed Hiiro's worry. 

"Hn,"

Wufei growled in annoyance, "You're hiding something Yui," 

"Nothing," muttered Hiiro, glaring at the occupants in the room. 

Trowa blinked, staring at Hiiro. "Talk,"

"Uasgi will tell you if she wants," grumbled Hiiro, crossing his arms across his chest.

Duo jumped up, nearly tripped over the coffee table, a triumphant smile on his face. He pointed his finger accusingly at Hiiro. "You **are** hiding something!" 

Relena sniffed loudly. Turning to Hiiro, she latched herself onto his arm. "You're hiding your _love_ for meee Hii-chan!" she glomped him. "_Love me Hii-chan!_"

~

Sally returned 30 minutes later and watched in fascination as Wufei, Duo and Quatra tried to pry off Relena from Hiiro. Clearing her throat, she walked back to them. All activity stopped - save Relena who had a steel grip on Hiiro. 

"Well?" asked Catherine, staring at Sally expectantly. "How is she," 

"She's fine," said Sally, sitting down next to Wufei.

"Weak Onna," grumbled Wufei. 

Quatre frowned. "She's not sick?" 

"Men," huffed Dorothy, shaking her head sadly. 

Duo blinked. "What?" 

Hilde hit him on the head. "Idiot," 

The safety of a gun was pulled off. Sally blinked a couple of times, staring at the gun in front of her. "Hiiro?" 

"Talk," Hiiro growled, well...wheezed actually...seeing that Relena still had a death grip around his neck. 

"She's pregnant," 

"**Noooo!**" Relena cried, totally aghast at the thought. 

Hiiro...ah...he dropped his gun. 

~*~*~

^^; Ah...the wonders of being a father. Hiiro will have his hands full, ne?

So, now I have the senshi in play. ^^; Now, the plot thickens even more...if possible. ^^;

Leave a review, ok guys? *_grins_*

Thank's for reading!

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**


	6. Chapter 5

~*~*~

*_shifts eyes_* Err, gomen ne for the delay...I was busy at work...for the first time ever...*_sweat drop_* ... and to make matters worse, I forgot the damned diskette 2 times in a row...so I really couldn't work on this fic...But anyway...I have now...^^;. Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Thanks minna!

**WaterDaughter07-san**: *_blinks_* Whoa...^^; Dunno yet about Rini...will have a poll about that! ^^; Am not much of a Rini fan either...but she's ok..._sometimes_ which in other words translate into seldom...^^; Nuts? Ne, you don't know me...crazy is a good thing! *_joins Water-san in the corner_* It's good!

**Concrete Tenshi-san**: You like my fic? ^^; Thank you! I'm thinking of putting it up on Poka-chan's fanfic page...you think it'll get accepted? Ne...any more WK/SM fics up in mind? *_nudge, nudge_*

**Kazzeh Sodapop-san**: I love your name! Yeah, I'm sorta hovering over Usagi more...^^; I just love Usa-chan...

**Kawaii Usa-san**: Oh, Hiiro will suffer...*_cackles_* Usagi-chan will make sure of that! 

**Lady Selenity-san**: ^^; There's more to this fic...^^; You just wait! Checked out your story! *_Thumbs up_* Great!

**Saris Yui-san**: Thank you! About Mamoru...hmm...will think about the guy...^^;

**angelwings6117-san**: ^^; Hate Chibi-usa eh? ^^; I'll see what I can do...I will have a poll...but I think Chibi-usa will lose...either way, I'll see...

**Silver Ash-san**: Wufei and Duo are so similar! ^^; Hehe, it just popped into my head. I'm happy that the scouts are there too...^^; Can't wait to bring them into the picture...the Inners will have a field day...^^

**Eternal-chan**: *_glomps_* You liked Wizards? It's so sad to finish it! ^^: Hai...Hiiro is the man! You go Hii-chan!

**John Steppenwolf-san**: Sailor Sedna? The new planet sedna? *_blinks_* Why shouldn't I know about that? *_blinks_* I don't know if I'll put 'Sedna' in the fic...maybe. I have been aware of the whole dislike of Rini...so Rini will most likely be out of the picture...and that's "Darien" not Durwin...^^; Nice theory though of Princess Fireball and Darien being the parents of Rini...

**Fangboy-san**: Another cool name! ^^; I'm funny? Really? *_blinks_* I never realized...Thank you!

**Lilaclight-san**: Thank you! *_glomps_* Now...how do I get you to update your fics? *_nudge, nudge_*

**theredqueen-san**: *_Glomps_* I love your review! Thank you so much for pointing chapter 2 and 3 out. *_sweat drops_* I never noticed...~_~ Thank you! I'll see what I can do with the GW boys...and Hiiro, you like the way Hiiro is portrayed? Really? Thank you! I know what you mean about other fanfics out there...the place is getting swamped! Ne, thank you for giving my fic a chance!

~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners..._*sighs*_

~*~*~
    
    Chapter 5 _"The Phone call"_

Usagi blinked at the news. She was pregnant. So that's why she ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches _with_ pickles. She giggled at the thought. 

The blonde giggled once more. 

So she had mood swings.

Heh. It would be much more fun to annoy Hii-chan that way. A huge grin appeared on her face, she curled up into ball and hugged the blankets. Yawning softly, she faintly wondered how Hiiro's taking the news.

~

Everybody's attention shifted from the whimpering Relena to the stalk still Hiiro. 

"Pregnant?" repeated Hiiro, staring at Sally. "How?"

"Do you really want me to elaborate the process?" asked Sally frowning slightly. "You did most of the work and - "

"Onna!" growled Wufei, blushing furiously. 

Duo grinned goofily at Hiiro. "Hii-man will be a daddy!" 

Quatre smiled brightly. "Congratulations Hiiro," 

"What's with the constant surprises Hiiro?" grinned Hilde, raising an eyebrow at the silent soldier. 

"Hii-man's been a busy, busy man!" 

"She's already in her first month by the way," added Sally, turning to Hiiro. 

"Hii-man's been _very_ busy!" Duo giggled insanely, jumping over an unconscious Relena. "_Busy_!"

"Hn," grumbled Hiiro, standing up and walking out of the room. He needed to see his wife.

"If you are planning to sleep _together_, I hope you take it slow from now on!" shouted Sally after the departing Hiiro.

"**Baka Onna!**!" 

~

"Hey," 

Hiiro looked up as he entered the darkened room. She had drawn the curtains again. He spotted Usagi sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning against the wooden headboards. A small smile played on her lips. "Hey," he echoed, walking towards her. 

"So you heard?" Usagi asked, cocking her head to the side cutely. She watched him sit down and move to sit next to her. 

"Hn," He responded, pulling the blonde in a tight hug.

"Pig," giggled Usagi, playing with his right hand. She leaned against him and sighed softly. "You'll be a daddy,"

Hiiro placed his head next to hers, happiness swelling his insides. He nodded his head numbly, not knowing what else to say. 

"You'll make a great daddy," giggled Usagi, tilting her head slightly to look at him. 

"Thank you," breathed Hiiro, looking into her dazzling blue eyes. He held her tighter to himself, his left hand dropping to her flat stomach. 

"For what?" asked Usagi, slightly confused. 

"For making me happy," 

Usagi giggled softly and covered his left hand with her own. "You're welcome," she said, closing her eyes. "Thank you Hii-chan," 

"For what?" 

She opened her eyes, and stared at him lovingly. "For saving me," 

Hiiro smiled softly and nodded his head. "Aishiteru Usa-chan," 

Usagi giggled and tilted her head towards him. "Aishiteru Hii-chan," 

Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the lips before deepening it promptly. Hearing a low groan from the small blonde, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her completely towards him. 

"Hii-chan?" breathed Usagi, after another minute or so of kissing. She pulled away and giggled upon seeing the clouded look in his eyes. 

"Hn?"

"I'm hungry!"

~

"**You are _whhhhhhaat_?!**"

Usagi winced and pulled the cellular phone away from her ear. Upon receiving the odd stares from the other occupants of the room, she giggled softly. She delicately brought the phone back to her ear. "Hai daddy, I am pregnant!"

"**Usagi!**"

The blonde nearly dropped the phone.

"Usagi honey I am _sooo_ happy for you!" came her mother's voice. 

"Thanks mom," Usagi grinned slightly upon hearing an audible fight between her mother and father as to who gets the phone. 

"What have I told you about contraceptives?!"

"_Kenji!_"

"Daddy!" whined Usagi loudly, she could have sworn that everybody else in the room had heard. Wufei snorted loudly...which had proven her suspicion. "Daddy!" 

"You are too young!" 

"_Kenji!_"

"Daddy!" sighed Usagi exasperatedly, settling herself back into Hiiro's arms. "I am 21 and I am not pregnant with an elephant!" 

"You are too - "

" * _thonk_ * "

Usagi blinked and looked at the phone with mild surprise. "Daddy?" 

"Usagi honey," came her mother's voice. "I am so happy for you!" her mother began to gush about all the baby essentials and such. 

"Mom?" mumbled Usagi, frowning slightly. "What happened to daddy?" 

"Oh," breathed her mother. "I knocked him out," 

"You what?!" screeched the blonde, sitting up and blinking. "You hit him on the _head_?!"

"Weird family," whispered Duo to Hilde, who sweat dropped in response.

"Don't worry honey, your dad had worse," mused her mother. "You know when he and I slept together to make your brother he hit---"

"_Mother!_" screeched Usagi, pulling herself away from Hiiro, to make sure that he'd not hear her mother's story. "I do **not** want to hear that!"

"Aw c'mon Usagi-chan!" giggled her mother. She blonde faintly wondered if her mother was drunk or something. "You're married! You're young and you most likely do _it_ every night Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned a deep cheery red and prayed that nobody else was listening to the conversation. "Mother!" 

"Musume-chan!" giggled her mother giddily. "MY musume-chan will be a mommy!"

Usagi sighed loudly, rubbing her temples. "Mom," breathed the blonde, hoping sanity still was left in her mother. Was she sure that she wasn't drunk? "How's dad?"

"He's still out as a light," 

If it were possible, Usagi could have sworn she hear her mother grin like a cat.

If cats only could grin...

"**Usagi!**" 

The blonde winced. Apparently her father had woken up. "Hai daddy!" 

"You are too young to have it!"

"I can't just go back in time stop myself from sleeping with Hiiro!" said Usagi, glaring.

Hiiro spit into his coffee, trying hard not to believe what he just heard. Opposite of him, Duo was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Usagi," he grumbled, hoping that his mood-swinging wife will stop from causing anymore further embarrassment.

"You shouldn't have slept with him!" bellowed her father. 

"I'm _married_ Daddy!" whined Usagi, waving her free arm in emphasis. For a split moment, she ignored the fact that other people surrounded her. "That's what married people do! They _sleep together!_"

Duo by now was on the verge of falling off his chair, he was laughing uncontrollably.

Wufei by long had turned red.

Quatre was ready to pass out any moment.

Trowa's mouth twitched slightly.

And Hiiro..._poor, poor_ Hiiro. Either he wanted to stuff his wife's mouth with a pillow or he'd rather wish to be anywhere else...both seemed tempting. 

"They do **not!**" argued the father.

Usagi twitched slightly -- she faintly wondered how she was made. "Hiiro's not a priest! We don't do celibacy here!"

Oh, how the North Pole seemed so tempting right now. Hiiro twitched slightly and watched his wife argue with her father. Didn't she realize that he was right here? That she was making a very embarrassing scene? "Usagi!" he growled, putting down his coffee mug - which had lost all its contents over a hysterical Duo.

"And besides Daddy!" grinned Usagi, unusually changing her mood from totally pissed off to a giddy schoolgirl. "I'll make Hiiro go to a _Parenting Class_!" 

His world crashed at her words. Parenting class? Him?! Was she crazy?! All those other expecting parents with their whimsical beliefs and powdery baby love. His eyebrow began to twitch at the thought of him changing diapers of a plastic baby...oh Kami...

"Usagi! I want--"

" * _thonk_ * "

"Daddy?" the blonde blinked, staring at the phone. She was totally oblivious to the others surrounding her. Nor did she notice the homicidal Hiiro or the hysterical Duo. "Did you hit dad again mom?" 

"Yes I did Usagi," her mother said, obviously grinning from ear to ear. "Either way Usagi, I'm so happy for you! Your dad too! He's just a bit stupid that's all honey!" 

"Sure mom," grinned Usagi, perkier than usual. 

"Oh honey," breathed Mrs. Tsukino. "We have to go, my dinner is burning up. Do come by during Christmas, bring your friends with you," 

"Hai, I will," answered Usagi. "Love you mom,"

"We love you too sweetie!" called her mother giddily. "And tell Hiiro we love him!" She faintly heard her mother gush about being a grandmother before putting down the phone.

Usagi sighed loudly, shaking her head sadly. Turning to Hiiro she grinned goofily. "Daddy will strangle and castrate you the next time he sees you," 

"Oh the in-laws!" grinned Duo from the floor. Usagi faintly wondered why he was down there.

"And mom sends her love," Usagi pattered Hiiro on the arm affectionately. "Daddy really isn't so bad...just a bit worse than Ruka-cha...but you already know, ne?"

Ah, yes he did. 

"Hn," grumbled Hiiro, still fuming inside over the announcements over their _night life_. Usagi giggled next to him, turning to Hilde and the other girls; talking avidly with them. The poor soldier mentally sighed...he still had 8 more months with the hormone driven woman...ah, the sheer torture.

~*~*~

Oh, poor Hii-chan! Lucky Usa-chan! *_giggles madly_*

I realized about the whole "No to Chibi-Usa" thing floating around. So Poll time!

Do you want Usagi's baby to be Chibi-Usa?

**Yes**

**No**

*_giggles_* My first poll ever! I can't wait for the results. End of the poll will be after chapter 6 of "My New Life," No double voting... One vote is enough...

Ano, Leave a review ok guys?

Thank you for reading!

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**


	7. Chapter 6

_::giggles::_ Thank you so much for the ton of reviews! :: dances around the reviews :: There are so many! And the poll! It's going great! 

**Lilaclight-san**: Ah, I can't wait for Ruka-chan either! Poor, poor Hii-chan. :: _cackles ::_ Thank you for the review...ne, Lilac-san? :: twiddles fingers slightly :: Umm...about your update...Umm...could you do another fic instead? :: giggles sheepishly :: You do WK/SM right? I saw your profile...And since you asked...ummm...could you do a Omi/Usagi fic? Please...:: does puppy dog face :: Onegai?...if not, Raging Hormones is fine too! :: hint, hint :: Omi is soooo kawaii!

**theredqueen-san**: You liked it? :: grins :: Thank you! I just love reviews.....I agree with your Chibi-usa view...I will most likely do that...Hai, Hiiro will look out for his musume-chan! Oh...I smell a very protective father!

**Psycopath Jiachi-san**: :: grins :: Thank you! :: blinks :: White room? :: grins :: oh, Hiiro will have his hands full...believe me...

**Lela-chan**: Where have you been?! ack...so long. Glad you came back! I'm happy to make you laugh...thanks for offering me help!

**angelwings6117-san**: :: giggles :: I liked that part too! I'm really trying to keep Usagi - "Usagi" and try hard not to mess with her character. 

**Lady Selenity-chan**: :: giggles :: I wont call you -san if I can call you -chan! :: giggles :: some more:: You really don't need to call me -sama...O.o; I'll most likely do a 360 on her personality and change her completely, seeing that nobody wants Chibi-Usa anyway...can't blame 'em. What'dya mean your sorry for your plug?! Ack, I enjoyed reading it! No need to be sorry!

**Jupiter Angel-san**: :: blinks :: Throw Relena off a cliff? Well, you can...:: giggles :: Not me...I don't wanna see her in the after live! :: giggles :: some more:: The trial? :: Grins :: 

**C-chan**: :: glomps back :: You are here! :: does the snoopy dance :: You are here! I never knew you liked GW/SM! Wai!!! Thank you so much! I am really enjoying writing this fic and I love the boys! Hai...Hii-chan will be as bad as Kenji and Ruka-chan, maybe even worse... Oh...The Perfect Father...

**John Steppenwolf**: Hai.."Weak Onna!" Thank you! Though...umm, I actually didn't have writers block for this story...I just actually, left my diskette at home and forgot to bring it to work a couple of times, so I generally couldn't do any work on the fic. Yeah, I'm aware we, the authors, have the ability to change certain aspects on the characters, in this mainly Chibi-Usa...demo, I wanted to have the reviewers have a say too! Seeing that there are actually some people who want "THE" chibi-usa and others "ANOTHER" one. I prefer a new Chibi-Usa, which I will most likely do seeing the high demand of "No to Chibi-Usa". 

**raine84-san**: ; I don't have a Inuyasha/Sailor Moon x-over.You might have gotten me mixed up... I'm an HP/SM writer. And now an GW/SM one too! (And hopefully a WK/SM one too...)

An Update on the Poll:

Yes - 14 

No - 25

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners...:: sighs ::

* * *

Chapter 6 _"Anniversary"_

"You don't love me anymore!" 

"I do love you!" 

Usagi broke down into uncontrollable tears as she watched the soap. Biting down on her tearstained hanky, her blue eyes shone with tears. 

It was a late morning, Hiiro told her he'd be gone the day but be back later. She now sat in their room - which was now filled with a vast amount of food (which was rather normal) and wads of tissue paper - bundled up in the middle of their queen sized bed, staring with huge watery eyes at the television.

"You kissed another woman!" cried the brown haired woman, Kellie, pulling herself away from her 'cheating' boyfriend.

"I didn't!" defended the young man, Taka, trying to pull the young woman back to him.

Usagi sniffed loudly at the sight. Ah Asian soaps, they were so sappy and delightful...a perfect way to spend a Wednesday morning. She watched the couple argue before slowly reconciling - which she found slightly confusing, either way...Usagi still ended up crying madly. 

The wonders of hormones.

The blonde giggled giddily, sitting up slightly and switching to the next channel as the credits began to roll. After finding out she was pregnant two days ago, she slowly became more in touch with her hormones. Thus, causing her to be more 'emotional' than before ... if that were even possible. 

And inflicting on poor Hiiro several bruises. Physical _and_ mental.

She already had him signed up for his first Daddy lesson...

Usagi giggled at the thought. Oh, she'd make sure her beloved _Hii-chan_ would have his hands full with her. 

The blonde cackled.

* * *

Yui Hiiro looked up, visibly shuddering. Sure it was cold, seeing that it was in the middle of November, but his shudder was caused by something else. 

He hated to even think about it. 

The florist looked at the young man expectantly. "So white it is?" 

Hiiro turned back to the old man, his Prussian eyes moved to the flowers before turning back to the man. He nodded. "Hn,"

* * *

Yui Usagi frowned. Where was her husband? 

If he didn't show up in the next 5 minutes, he'd be sleeping on the floor tonight. _Again_.

He was gone most of the day. And now it was 6 in the afternoon, and the others had no clue where he was. The blonde was pretty sure that Relena knew - knowing very well, that the girl most likely kept track on her husband's whereabouts but she preferred not to ask...things might turn out nasty. 

The blonde grumbled, glaring at the television and popping a tart into her mouth. 

Oh well, if he didn't come...might as well just eat. 

Usagi had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something. Yet she forgot what. Which, again, was nothing new. Sighing in annoyance, she lay down on their bed and stared at the TV. Some infomercial on Shampoo appeared. 

"I wish Minna-chan were here," mumbled the blonde in disdain, switching channels. It's been a year since she had seen her senshi. After the wedding, everybody went their separate ways. And soon the sailor senshis were called _Sailor Who?_.

Her lips twitched a bit. 

Here she was, thinking about a little action for the senshi...when before she would wail uncontrollably just over a meeting. Well, certainly some things changed.

_'I'll see them soon though,'_ she mused, chewing on a piece of candy. _'I don't know why though,'_

"Argh Hiiro where are you?!" grumbled Usagi, sitting up and glaring at the door. He promised to be back with food for her. If the baby turned out to be malnourished, it would be his fault. Usagi would see to that. 

"Hmm," sighed the princess, reaching out and grabbing another tart. Before one could blink, she ate it. "He sleeps on the floor tonight," grinned the blonde. 

As if having heard the announcement, the Perfect Soldier walked through the door.

"Speaking of the devil," mumbled Usagi, staring at Hiiro warily. She sniffed softly, emotions going slightly on overdrive, and turned her head. "What do _you_ want?"

"Change," commanded Hiiro, stepping into her line of vision. 

"What?!" snapped Usagi, staring up at her _beloved_ husband. 

A gray box he held in front of him, a white rose lay on top of the box tied together with a white ribbon that held the box closed. Blue eyes stared at it with confusion.

"Is it my birthday?" 

Lips twitched slightly, before turning into a slight smirk. Hiiro couldn't believe that his little wife forgot their anniversary. But then again…this was Usagi he was talking about.

"Iie Usa-chan," came the slightly amused response.

Usagi glared up at him, "Of course I know that!"

His smirk widened as he continued to watch Usagi try to think up a plausible reason why he presented her with a gift. "Take it," he said, placing the gift onto her lap. 

"But why?"

Leaning down to come level with her face, he gave her a knowing smirk. "Happy Anniversary," he said, before capturing her lips in a kiss. 

"Oh," breathed Usagi, realization dawning upon her face. She looked up at the smirking Hiiro, then back down at the box. "Oh,"

"Change," Hiiro repeated, staring down at his stunned wife. "I'll be back in an hour," 

Usagi watched him calmly walk off before turning back to her gift. So it was their anniversary! That's what she forgot…typical for her to forget something as big as this. 

"Where do you think you are going?" 

Hiiro stooped at the door, and faintly wondered what his pregnant wife wanted. Didn't he just give her a gift? Told her to change…err, well, perhaps ordered her to change. Didn't he just kiss her? Did he do something romantically wrong? The young man blinked, silently praying not to get into the wrath of the pregnant Usagi. 

Before he could even answer her, warm arms wrapped around his waist. He could hear a giggle. 

"Arigatou," said Usagi, placing her forehead against his back. 

"Hn," 

"Pig," giggled Usagi, as he turned around and face her. 

"Aishiteru," mumbled Hiiro, pulling the giddy Usagi closer to him. 

"Aishiteru," responded the blonde before leaning up and capturing his lips with her own. She inwardly grinned upon feeling him quickly respond. Her arms instantly wound her arms around his neck, demanding more from him. 

If possible, Hiiro pulled the petite woman closer to him. Suppressing a low growl in the back of his throat as Usagi nipped his bottom lip, he deepened the kiss. Inwardly grinning upon hearing his wife softly groan at the passion, he allowed his hand to snake underneath her shirt. 

Usagi shivered upon feeling his hot touch against her skin, she was putty in his hands, as much as she hated to admit it. Moaning softly, she allowed his tongue to glide over her own. 

"Hiiro," gasped Usagi, upon feeling him tug her shirt. Oh, they were going somewhere…

"Usagi," breathed Hiiro, staring down into her passion filled eyes. 

"Get out," she announced, staring up at him. 

Prussian eyes switched to the clock. He mentally cursed as he was reminded at the dinner he had planned for them.

For a second, he cursed the fact that today was their anniversary…

…things were just getting so _nice_.

Grunting slightly in annoyance, Hiiro pealed himself off Usagi. "I'll be back in…" he turned to the clock for a moment before turning back to Usagi. "45 minutes,"

Usagi nodded with a slightly dreamy smile on her face. She watched him walk out of the room and close the door silently behind him. The blonde smiled softly, at the closed door. She was proud of the change she caused in her husband. It took a hell lot of work. But she was proud. Giggling giddily as she began to think what would happen tonight.

Maybe she was a bit harsh to let him sleep on the floor tonight.

After all, it _is_ their anniversary. 

* * *

After a 15 minute shower, a quick fight with the lid of her special shampoo bottle, a 5 minute changing period and 10 minutes of excruciating hair prepping; Mrs. Usagi Yui gushed at her own reflection. 

Well, she'd give credit to her husband. For a man who for most of his life wore a green shirt and spandex shorts and saw guns everyday…he sure had taste. 

Dressed in a white spaghetti strap dress, the young woman did a little twirl. The dress stopped just at her knees, slightly fanning out from her waist. It glittered slightly in the dimly lit room, making Usagi giggle some more. It clung perfectly to her figure – of which she faintly wondered how long it'll last before she'll start 'showing'. It had a slight dipping neckline, giving a subtle view of cleavage…which only made the blonde confirm her suspicion that Hiiro really did pick the dress…

Plopping down in front of her vanity, Usagi smiled faintly at the white Rose that stood next to the mirror. She loved white roses. Turning back to her reflection, the young woman placed a silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond encrusted pendant. Hiiro had the same…only his was a cross. She quickly put on her dangling earrings with a small smile. Ah, she remembered the day they decided to the necklaces.

He bought her the heart shaped pendant; while she bought him the cross pendant. Both had their names inscribed in the backs of the pendants.

Sighing softly at the fond memory, sparkling blue eyes fell onto her wedding ring. It was just a simple ring with tiny designs inscribed. Blue eyes shone with love as she thought back at their wedding. 

Rei had been crying her eyes out. Makoto had baked the biggest cake imaginable. Minako was constantly squealing into her ear and Ami had given her a very _odd_ book…talking about certain _positions_ for the night…(Which, actually came very handy during their honeymoon). As usual, Haruka gave Hiiro a death threat, Michiru gave them their blessings, Hotaru was the cute flower girl and Setsuna…ah, she knew already everything…

The blonde smiled at the memory of her friends. It now was officially a year since they had seen each other. She really missed them. 

And now, here she was. Married to the man that had saved her from possible death. One year. Usagi smiled fondly at the thought. A lot of people thought that they would never make it, seeing that they were complete opposites. Well, they proved them wrong. Just shows that opposites attract. 

And both had one thing in common.

They were in love. 

"Usa-chan?" 

Usagi's smile widened and her heart thumped in excited as she heard the door open. "Hai?" 

Dressed in white dress pants and black button up shirt under a white unbuttoned tuxedo jacket, Hiiro stared at his beaming wife, totally mesmerized. She looked stunning in her white dress and her hair all curled up like that. She practically glowed. "Tenshi,"

A blush raged on Usagi's face as she heard him. Standing up, she walked up to him, drinking in his handsome appearance. She smiled upon seeing the silvery pendant peek out from where he left the first button unbuttoned. "You're not bad looking yourself," she grinned up at him coyly, latching onto his arm. 

Hiiro smirked down at her. "Let's go," 

Usagi nodded and grabbed her purse and coat. She eyed him curiously as he slipped on his own coat. "Where are we going anyway?"

Her husband merely shrugged and kissed her on the lips. "Out,"

Holding his hand, Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yes, very informative,"

* * *

He took her out to dinner. One of those rather fancy restaurants were they served butter on a plate. Both had a wondrous time, talking silently about everything. Whispering sweet nothings and love proclamations. 

What a wonderful Anniversary indeed. 

Usagi giggled softly upon feeling cold hand wrap around her neck. She shrugged slightly, trying vainly to get them off. She rushed out of their reach, eyes dancing in delight. "Bleh!" grinned the blonde, sticking out her tongue at her husband. 

Hiiro quirked a grin, watching his wife run down the park. Deciding to give Usagi a head start, he leisurely walked down the cobbled path, enjoying the cold evening air. He knew where to find her anyway…it was like he was constantly drawn to her. That's how their relationship grew anyway; they constantly bumped into each other…

…Literally.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. She had found his humanity, saved him from his own inner plight and loved him despite everything else. And he loved her for everything.

Yes, Hiiro Yui was lucky. 

Smiling slightly, he rounded the corner and looked around. Being married didn't mean he'd lose his Soldier instincts. He quickly spotted his wife leaning over the wooden bridge, her back turned to him. 

He took a moment to memorize the sight. Usagi indeed look seraph as the soft Moon light bathed her. She really was part of the moon. 

Smirking slightly at her unsuspecting form, he approached her. "I caught you Tenshi," he whispered into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"So you did," giggled Usagi, leaning against his well-built frame. Both stared silently across the lake, enjoying the blanket of silence that wrapped around them. 

"Happy anniversary Hii-chan," said Usagi, cocking her head slightly to look up at him. "I had a wonderful time,"

"Happy anniversary Usa-chan," whispered Hiiro, placing his face next to her own. His grip on her tightened, making the blonde giggle softly. "Aishiteru,"

"Aishiteru Hii-chan, kore kara zutto itsumademo," mumbled Usagi in native Japanese, smiling softly up at him. 

"Kore kara zutto itsumademo," echoed the young man before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. 

After a minute or so, the cold night air seemed to grow warm around them as passions slightly grew in the instant. A soft moan filled the cold November night as stars above twinkled at the sight below. 

"Usagi," breathed Hiiro, looking down at the out of breath blonde. "Let's go home,"

A sly smile appeared on Usagi's flushed face and she nodded in agreement. The slowly made their way out of the park. "Hii-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Are we going to use Ami-chan's book tonight?" 

"Hai,"

"::giggle::"

* * *

**Kore kara zutto itsumademo** - For always and forever 

_::giggles::_ Oh, what's Ami-chan's book about? ::giggles:: Heh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Seeing that it was sorta fluffy and hovering over mush. 

To those who didn't get a chance to do the Poll, here's your last chance! Just remember...no voting again...

Leave a review Minna!

Thank you for reading!

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**

Rant: I can't get the hand right now with this blasted QuickEdit thing...argh. It's driving me mad! Why did they put this here! It's so weird! Things are now so different! Gomen ne for the inconvenience. Arrr...it just wont accept special characters! ( I want my asterix back! ARGH) If anyone can help...please do...


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! And thank you to those who sent me Birthday Greetings (May 12). Thank you very much!

**Lilaclight-chan**: There, I didn't call you -san! Lol. I know what you mean about Ami. But I really wanted Ami to have a 'lively' side. Hai. Hiiro sorta became the perfect husband, ne? Your boyfriend? I hope you two will have a grea time! One year? Whoa. Congrats! The Omi/Usagi fic? I am happy to wait! I know you'll do an excellent job!

**Eternal-chan**: Ack! I know what you mean about viruses! The computer at work has been giving me problems for weeks! I finally got an anti-virus system in it, thank god it "sorta" became better...Hai. I'll see to my HP/SM fics soon!

**BabySerenity-san**: I like your idea! I'll let it bounce around my head! Thank you for enjoying this fic!

**Lunathelune-san**: You read life of Geisha too? Cool. Thank you for reading my fic!

**John Steppenwolf-san**: Hai, I know the 'Pig' thing is getting old. Usagi thinks that his grunts are like that one of a pig's. I know, Ami was a big surprise, ne? Just shows that little sweet Ami does have "another" side.Thank you for the great review, as usual! Triplets? Eh...we'll see...

**Lady Selenity-chan** Hai, I changed my name! Got old of using my whole name. WAI! You like cliffies too?! I'm not alone! I hope you had a good time at your party Selenity-chan!

**Angelight-san**: Thank you! How fast I update? Eh...as long as I'm not pissed off at somebody and not on a rampage...I'll basically write everyday...as long as work doesn't interfere...Though currently, Weiss Kreuz is just a big factor

**Usagi Asia Maxwell-san**: _No, I am **not** a perv_. Don't judge me on what a write ok? Setting that aside, Thank you very much for your review. Heh. I like it. Though, YES. I am aware over everything you said. I did my homework after all. About Catherine and Trowa, I have apologized for it, and it was settled. Anyway, your review wasn't rough...I enjoyed it. I don't know if you are reading this or anything, seeing that you don't wanna read my fic anymore, but Thank you for the review!

**WaterDaughter-san**: Hehe. Ami is a shocker! Shame on Ami! Hehe.

**Shi-san**: Wai! You really liked it?! Thank you! I feel so happy to hear from you! I loved your GW/SM story...thank you on the insight of Trowa/Catherine. Thank you!

The Polls are in!

Yes - 18

**No - 33**

It is final; the Chibi-Usa from the SM series will **not** be Hiiro and Usagi's kid. Therefore, a new child will be born. acutally, it would be natural that Usagi and Hiiro have a different kid, seeing that Chibi-Usa would have been the daughter of Mamoru/Usagi...anyway, Congratulations to "No".

**.....**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**.....**

**Chapter 7 "The Dream"**

_"You failed,"_

Blue eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"You are not worthy!"

The crescent Moon on her forehead flickered. "I don't understand!"

"You can't," 

Usagi gasped loudly, bolting up in bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, her heart beating wildly against her chest. Blue eyes scanned the sunny room quickly, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

What did it mean?

What did the dream mean?

'_Not worthy?_' mused the blonde, trying hard to get her bearings in tact. Her fists unconsciously tightened on the blanket.

"Usa-chan?" mumbled Hiiro, blinking several times trying to bat away sleep. He watched his wife breath deeply, taking in her sweaty appearance and abnormally pale face. He sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," whispered Usagi, eyes still busy scanning the room. She waved her hand in dismissal, "Go back to sleep,"

"It's morning,"

"H-hai," mumbled the blonde, not really listening to him. Her mind still swirled over her little dream. It just didn't make sense.

Not worthy? Worth of what?!

Prussian eyes scanned the young woman with worry, he brushed away the matted hair on her forehead. "Daijabou?"

Unsteady eyes locked with his. They glimmered with unshed tears and confusion. "Hai,"

"You're lying," argued Hiiro, glaring slightly at his wife.

"I-I'm fine," whispered Usagi, quickly looking away as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

For some odd reason, she was losing…

…losing something…

"Usagi," breathed Hiiro, gathering the sobbing woman into his arms. He didn't understand what was going on, but listening to her sobs he guessed it was something serious. Whispering soothing words, both stayed that way for hours.

**.....**

Garnet eyes clouded in apprehension as they stared into the dark depths of a mirror. An odd vibe filled the Gates of Time, as the swirls of mist steadily grew by the ground. Sailor Pluto frowned.

"It's getting close," mumbled the Time senshi.

Sighing softly, the senshi tapped her Time Key once against the cold floor, making the mirror disappear into the dark abyss. Looking up at the dark green ceilings, her wise eyes softened.

"Gome ne, Hime,"

**.....**

"We are going to **Japaaaaaan--ah!**"

Duo came tumbling down the stairs like a sack of potatoes. Landing in a heap at the foot of the stairs along with other luggage, he let out a colorful string of obscenities.

"Who's big idea was it to wax the stairs?!" he grumbled, head emerging from the pile. Pink underwear dangled from his head.

"Oh, cool!" he grinned, looking up at his head.

"Ah!" cried Relena, snatching the underwear from his head and stuffing it into her suitcase. A red blush raged on her face, as she attempted to glare at the grinning man. "How dare you!"

"How?" blinked Duo, standing up and stretching his aching muscles. " I don't know, _you_ left your suitcase open,"

Relena twitched slightly.

"I see you're still alive," grumbled Wufei, marching into the hall duffle bag in tow. He mumbled something about adding another coat of floor wax. Dropping his bag next to the others, he raised a skeptical eyebrow at the huge pile. "Yours?"

Duo grinned, "Hey, when you got great hair like mine, you need to keep it great!"

"If you let me chop it off, then perhaps we'll end up with less luggage,"

"Ah Wu-man, don't be mean!"

Glaring at the grinning man, he picked up his katana. "Run,"

Making an distinct 'epp' sound. Duo run for dear life…or, for his dear braid.

Dropping his katana, Wufei smirked. "That solves that problem,"

"You're not going to chase him?" asked Trowa, adding his and Catherine's bag to the pile of luggage.

"At least he would be out of our hair for a while," smirked Wufei, looking down the hall where Duo had run off.

"Smart," said Dorothy.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Quatre, looking around the room curiously.

"We're here!" announced Usagi, smiling slightly at the group. Blinking, she looked around slightly. "Where's Duo?"

Wufei shrugged.

"Ah," breathed Usagi, suddenly not wanting to know. She silently prayed that Duo was alright. Turning around she looked up at Hiiro, "Ready?"

"Hn,"

"Good," commented Sally, before looking down at her watch. "We should get going, our shuttle would leave in an hour,"

Everybody nodded and slowly began to pick up their luggage.

Hilde looked around, with a frown playing on her face. "What about Duo?"

**.....**

After a 2 hour shuttle ride, stuffing Duo in the luggage compartment and Usagi's constant whining of being hungry; the group finally managed to reach Tokyo, Japan…all seeming in one peace.

"Well, it's been a while," mused Relena, surveying the bustling shuttle port.

"So many cute chicks," grinned Duo, quickly spotting a group of giggling teenage girls. He waved brightly, only to be hit upright on the head by Hilde.

"Stop it!" she snarled, right eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Are you _jealous_?" grinned Duo, unknowingly skating on dangerously thin ice.

Hilde twitched some more.

"He has no idea what he's doing," whispered Catherine to Trowa. The green eyed man nodded in response, smirking slightly upon hearing a loud shriek of pain.

Duo landed in a head next to their luggage. Legs twitching slightly.

"You sleep on the floor tonight," growled Hilde.

Poor Duo.

Quatre turned away from the scene, and pulled out a cellular phone. "I'll call somebody to pick us up. I have a house here where we all can stay for Christmas,"

"House?" blinked Usagi, staring at the talking Quatre with confusion. "Like a normal house?"

"No," responded Hiiro, looking down at his wife with a slightly amused look. "Mansion,"

"Oh," breathed Usagi, looking back down on her lap. She sighed softly and leaned against Hiiro's frame, once again growing silent.

It was highly unusual.

Prussian eyes shone with worry as they surveyed his quiet wife. For the past weeks, she turned to be unusually quiet and only talked when spoken to. Sure, she still did voice her constant demands for food and did tend to go on an hormone driven emotional overdrive…yet…somehow…

…she lost her spark.

All after that one morning when she had woken up crying. Hiiro still needed to figure out why, she still hadn't told him about whatever it was she was crying about. One could have easily confused her sobs that morning as one of those pregnant moments…but he knew better.

Tightening his hold around his wife, Hiiro let out a mental sigh. He just hoped she'd tell him soon though. It was eating him up more that it did to her.

_You are not worthy_

Cerulean eyes clouded in confusion. The voice constantly kept repeating itself in her dreams. If she didn't dream of food or babies; she'd end up dreaming about the same thing over and over again. The same eerie voice, the same endless abyss, the same feeling of emptiness…the same nothing….

She still didn't understand it.

Her hand unconsciously touched her forehead. _'What's going on?'_ she mused, bowing her head slightly and allowing her fingers to glide over her forehead. They traced the non-existent crescent Moon.

"Usa-chan?"

_You failed_

It felt like a harsh slap in the face. The stinging sensation of reality and the dream made things more shocking. She just didn't understand. What did she fail?

"Usa-chan,"

Usagi's hand drop from her forehead, she bowed her head once more. Blonde bangs covering her watery confused eyes. The sensation of foreboding began to gnaw her mind, making her slightly tremble.

Everything was suddenly so cold…

"_Usagi!_"

Warm hands shock her shoulders roughly, bringing her back to harsh reality. Usagi's head began to pound with a terrible headache. She winced and looked up.

Hiiro stared at Usagi with growing worry. It wasn't like her to space out like that. Locking eyes with her, his eyes widened slightly upon seeing the inner confusion and turmoil in them. He held her tighter in an instant.

"Daijabou?"

She held on to him as if he were a lifeline. Trembling slightly, she just numbly nodded.

"The cars are here," said Quatre, also quite shaken. His eyes stared at the trembling young woman with worry. His grasp on the cell tightened. What could have caused her to feel such deep emotions?

Nodding mutely, Hiiro took hold of Usagi and began to guide her out of the port. Turning to the concerned Duo, he narrowed his eyes. "You," he said. "Take our luggage,"

Duo wanted to protest, but wisely kept his mouth closed.

**.....**

"How is she?" asked Catherine, concern lacing her voice. She watched Hiiro sit down in one of the many over stuffed couches.

"Asleep,"

Sally frowned. "She seemed stressed," she said, narrowing her eyes at the Perfect Soldier. "I something going on?"

_'I don't know,'_ mused the ex-soldier. "Hn,"

"She should avoid stress," prompted the doctor, crossing her arms knowingly. "Stress can lead to miscarriages,"

"Hn,"

Quatre stared at Hiiro for a moment, worry shining in his eyes. "You're not telling us something,"

"Hn," grumbled the young man, crossing his arms in defiance.

"What's going on anyway Yui?" frowned Wufei getting the sinking feeling that their leader had been hiding something.

'_That's what I like to know,_' thought Hiiro, as he silently wondered what has been going through his wife's head the past weeks. "Nothing,"

Silence fell upon the group, one could hear a pin drop. And if it did, it would most likely resound throughout Quatre's mansion.

**.....**

Usagi stared blankly at her broach. The gold shimmered slightly as it was hit with light. Opening it carefully, the Ginzuisho gave off a faint glow.

_'Something is about to happen,_' mused the young woman, before snapping shut the broach. She returned the broach back into her sub-space pocket.

"I wish Luna were here," whispered Usagi, falling back down onto the bed. She stared blankly up at the white ceiling. Currently her royal advisor was at Minako's, spending her time with Artemis. "She'd know what was going on,"

Her right hand touched her forehead subconsciously, feeling the smooth skin. No crescent Moon there. Sighing softly, she wondered what the dream meant. It just constantly plagued her. It felt like it was a movie; being played over and over again in her mind.

Frowning slightly, the blonde sat up again. Why hadn't she thought about it before?

She was in _Japan_…

Kami, how more ditzy could she get?

Smiling brightly, she made a grab for her cell. Pressing the familiar numbers, she suppressed a giggle while waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Rei? Hi!"

**.....**

Thank you guys for reading! Hehe, now the senshi come into play! And the plot, once again, thickens!

Thank you! I hope you guys will review...

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**


	9. Chapter 8

**.....**

I apologize for the sheer lateness of this chapter. Yet I have been tied up for a couple of weeks. Work. Hospital. Darn Enrollment for college. Plus a receding social life. (_sigh_) Again I apologize. 

**.....**

**John Steppenwolf-san**: Thanks for the greeting. Hnnese? Ah. A new language. I agree, somebody should do a english/hnnese dictionary. Heh. I like that idea. I'm beginning to like the idea of Chibi-Usa being Darien/Fireball's daughter. The eternal question of naming the kid after Usagi...ah...well...

**Concrete Tenshi-san**: Thanks! I think I'll re-send this thing. I think Poka-chan didn't get it. (_sweat drop_). There was a glitch I think. (_sigh_) As for the WK/SM fic...hmm yeah. I will post sometime. I have it posted on my livejournal. You can check it out. You can leave a comment there if you want too. Thanks again!

**theredqueen-san**: Usagi moment! Ah yes. I try very hard to keep Usagi Usagi. Thank you very much for the review. Wai! I just love your reviews. (_dreamy sigh_)

**Lilac-chan**: What's wrong with Usagi? (_Evil cackle_) Soon my dear, talented friend! soon! Wai! I can't wait for your Omi/Usagi fic! I bet it would be just smashing! (_glomps_) thank you again for writing it! Did you receive the links I sent you?

**Selenity-chan**: Thank you for the review. Glad to know that this is a stress relief from Math. Math is bad! (_scowls_)

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's-san**: Thank you. I will try to stop picking on poor Duo-kun. (_glomps Duo_) Demo...he's just so guillible! (_salutes_) I'll try to subtle his antics!

**.....**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners..._sighs_

**.....**

**Chapter 8 "Enter the senshi"**

If there was one thing that made Usagi more nervous than a rampaging Mars; it was a pissed off Uranus.

Her life looked bleak at the moment.

"Pacing wont help you,"

The blonde twitched slightly at her husband's comment. Adjusting her yellow sweater; she glared at her husband. "You try facing a pissed of Rei _and_ Haruka,"

At the mention of Haruka, Hiiro shifted.

"See," smirked Usagi, hands on her hips. "It's like walking into a war!"

"You're friends can't be that bad," mused Hilde, staring at the once again pacing blonde.

"I haven't called for a year, nor did I write...I am surprised that they didn't send an army after me," sighed Usagi, shaking her head softly. "Believe me, somebody will get hurt today,"

"Hey, if they are cute I wouldn't mind getting hit on," grinned Duo, braid swishing behind him.

"Idiot!" growled Hilde, glaring at her fiancée.

"I was just kidding!" chuckled the braided man, raising both hands in truce.

"You better be,"

Usagi sighed softly and rubbed her temples. "Oh Kami," breathed the blonde.

"I will **not** be in a room filled with more onnas!" grumbled Wufei while being dragged into the living room by Sally.

"You will meet these young ladies whether you like it or not!"

"I will **not** lower myself to that!" snapped the Chinese, roughly pulling out his arm from Sally. If looks could kill, Sally would have shriveled up and died. 10 times over.

"Either you stay or you sleep on the floor!"

Needless to say; _that_ shut Wufei up.

Growling in annoyance, Wufei trudged towards the sofa; deflated pride slightly intact.

"Master Winner," A butler stepped into the room. "There are some ladies here,"

Quatre brightened, "Those must be the guests," he said, turning away from the growling Wufei. "Send them in,"

The butler nodded stiffly before disappearing through the archway.

"Baka Onnas," murmured Wufei upon hearing giggles.

"Minako, you air headed blonde, **shut up**!"

"But Rei!" whined Minako. "This place is huge,"

"I don't see the reason to laugh about it,"

"Are you on drugs?"

"No Mako-chan!"

"Seeing that she is in the entertainment business, statistics show that there is a 73% chance that she might be on drugs,"

"Oi Ami! No fair!"

Usagi sweat dropped. It was the Inners.

"Those are your friends?" commented Duo, grinning slightly upon hearing the voices. "Cool,"

_'Just stay calm Usa,'_ mused the blonde, slowly beginning to shrink into Hiiro's arm. _'They can't do any physical damage...well, Rei would....besides, the Outers will do that anyway,_'

Usagi sweat dropped.

"Umm," a blonde head popped into the archway, looking around curiously. Blue eyes landed on Hiiro. "Hey!"

"Hn,"

The blonde head disappeared once more. "They are in here guys!"

"Why does that personality seem so familiar?" mused Dorothy.

Wufei only growled in annoyance.

"Where the hell is she?!" snapped the raven haired senshi of fire, looking around the room with raging amethyst eyes.

Usagi quivered.

"**Odango Atama!**"

Usagi 'eep'ed loudly and bolted from her seat. A huge sweat drop began to form on her head. "Hey Minna!"

Rei twitched slightly. "You Meatball head!" yelled the tempering priestess. "How dare you not call or write to us for one whole damn year!"

"Usagi-chan!" grinned Minako, ignoring the seething senshi of fire. She animatedly pushed she seething Rei out of the way, she bounded to Usagi and glomped the dear life out of her Hime.

"It's been ages!" she giggled brightly, hugging her furiously. "We missed you sooooo!"

Usagi laughed, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged the bubbling senshi of Venus. "Minako-chan!" she laughed brightly as she heard a soft sob. "Demo, don't cry, I'll cry too!"

"I can't help it!" whined the other blonde, "You are so infectious!"

"Weak Onnas," muttered Wufei, while watching the teary display of reunion.

"Yo Minako," grinned Makoto. "Give us a share of her,"

"Yeah, I still need to decapitate her," muttered Rei sourly.

Minako laughed and pealed herself off Usagi. "It's good to see you again,"

"Mako-chan!" laughed Usagi, getting pulled into a tight hug by the taller girl. "You are sooooo **tall**!"

Makoto laughed in between tears and hugged her Hime. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too!" whispered the blubbering blonde, while getting pulled into a hug by Ami.

"Usagi-chan," smiled Ami, hugging her friend fiercely.

"Ami-chan!" grinned Uasgi, hugging her genius friend. "You still smart?"

Ami blushed and nodded her head.

"Give her to me,"

Usagi sweat dropped. "Demo Rei-chan,"

"You didn't bother to contact us?!"

"Now Rei....I...aw, Rei-chan!" whined Usagi, sweat dropping. She waved her hands in an desperate attempt to calm the seething fire senshi. "C'mon Rei...I was busy,"

An eyebrow twitched in aggravation and Rei stomped towards Usagi. "Busy?! For 365 days you were **busy**?!"

Usagi managed a feeble 'Yes'

Rei seethed in anger. "365 days?! What did you two do?! Have a 365 day honeymoon? Every night a night of pleasure or something?!"

Minako grinned. "Say yes Usagi-chan!"

"_Rei!_" screeched Usagi, turning bright red. Hiiro coughed loudly as Duo grinned liked a cat.

Sighing in annoyance, the fiery priestess slumped her shoulders. "Damn you Odango Atama," she grumbled. Smirking slightly upon seeing the red face of Usagi. "Come here you idiot!"

The two hugged each other as if there was no tomorrow.

Minako sighed wistfully, "I missed those days,"

Makoto grinned and titled her head towards Minako, "You mean the days when those two were on each other's throats?"

"Koneko-chan?"

Usagi looked up from her death grip on Rei, a huge grin appeared on her face. "Ruka-chan!" She pushed Rei off her with super human strength, ignoring the indignant 'omphf' from the fire senshi, she bounded towards the tall senshi.

Hiiro tilted his head slightly and watched as Usagi's other friends arrived. Yes. Dear Haruka already had her eyes set out on him. Oh dear...

"Koneko-chan!" laughed the sandy haired senshi, hugging the smaller girl. "You look wonderful!"

"I see Hiiro-kun did an excellent job in taking care of you," chimed Michiru, smiling down at their princess.

"Usagi-mama!" grinned Hotaru, hugging the blonde around the waist. "I _know_!" She laughed giddily.

Usagi laughed and lowered herself in the girl's level. "Keep it a secret will you?"

"I will!" grinned the young Hotaru.

"Okay Usagi-chan," grinned Minako, quickly spotting every guy in the room. Ah, the boyfriend material. "Introduce us!" She giddily pulled the grinning Usagi up to her feet with her super human, I-think-I'm-in-love way.

"Ne, Mina-chan," sighed Usagi. "None of them are single."

Minako's whole world crashed for a second. "Oh,"

Shaking her head in amusement, Usagi turned to her other friends and husband. "These are my friends from Japan. We have Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaioh and," Usagi took a deep breath, waving towards the scowling Haruka. "Haruka Tenoh," 

"Are you _the_ Haruka who makes Hii-chan squirm?" asked Duo, with a huge grin.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Squirm? Is that all I do?" she watched Hiiro scowl in annoyance.

Usagi sweat dropped and whacked Haruka on the head. "Don't hurt my Hii-chan!"

"How about you take a seat?" Quatre gestured towards the free sets around the room.

Ami shifted nervously, and looked around in the group. "We really need to talk in private,"

"Oh,"

Usagi smiled. "We haven't seen each other for, ehem, 365 days...we need to catch up on _some things_,"

"We'll join in an hour or so," suggested Michiru, smiling politely.

"I'll see you later Hii-chan!" beamed Usagi, while herding her friends towards the gardens.

"Yeah...I'll see you later too..._Hii-chan_," Haruka grinned widely before stepping out into the patio.

Hiiro mentally shuddered. "Hn,"

If Usagi's world looked bleak...his looked rather white...

**......**

Once out of ear shot, or in Usagi's opinion in a perfect place to torture her and nobody could hear her scream...

"So..." breathed Usagi, sitting down under a sakura tree. The others followed her suit, forming a small circle. "Did you feel it?"

"You mean the fact that we all get the 'hippy-jimmies' sometimes?" asked Minako, shrugging slightly. "Then yes,"

Usagi sweat dropped but nodded her head. "Minako,"

"What?" The Venusian senshi blinked upon receiving the weird looks. "It is true,"

"It's a bit weird ne?" Mused Makoto, head propped onto her hand. "That we are getting these warnings now,"

Rei blinked and turned to Jupiter. "What makes you think they are warnings?"

Makoto shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "Perhaps it's the fact that there were no attacks in a long while and now..."

"It's the time of the great beginning,"

Everybody's attention went to young Hotaru.

"The time has come for destiny to take her pick," voiced the young senshi. Old wisdom flashed in her eyes as she continued to speak of the oracle. "She will see if the one is worthy,"

"_worthy?_" Usagi took a sharp intake of breath. '_You are not worthy_' The eeire voice! Feeling a bit nostalgic, she wobbly stood up. "I--I--excuse me..."

The senshi watched her run back into the house with worry written on their faces. "What does it mean Hotaru-chan?" asked Michiru, placing a comforting hand onto the younger girls arm.

Hotaru shook her head. "I don't know,"

Sighing softly, a soft blanket of cold silence dropped onto the group.

"You think Setsuna has----"

Haruka growled loudly, interrupting Ami's theory of Setsuna. "That damned time senshi hasn't shown herself or her time old butt for months! I swear---"

"Haruka!" scolded Michiru, covering the giggling Hotaru's ears.

"---that that old bat knows everything that's been going on around here! That old coot doesn't even dare to come down here anymore! I Swear if Pluto come's down here...I'll---I'll ----"

"You'll do what Haruka?"

"**Ahhhh!**"

Everybody toppled over in sheer fright as Sailor Pluto appeared out of nowhere. Smiling serenely at the fallen Haruka, she queried. "Do what Ruka-chan?"

"_Damn you_ Pluto!" yelled Haruka from her position on the ground. She received a hard slap on the shoulder from Michiru for swearing. Glaring darkly at the smiling Pluto, she pulled herself to her feet. "As if you didn't already _know_,"

Shrugging mildly, Pluto smirked. "Too true, too true,"

"Pluto," began Ami, while crawling back to a sitting position. (She mildly shoved a stunned Minako off her while doing so) "What is going on?"

Pluto smiled softly, "With Usagi or what's coming?"

Haruka growled in annoyance. "Of course with Usagi! What else?!" She blinked upon realizing that there are actually two options. "Why are there two options?"

The Time senshi shrugged. "Since there are two situations at hand,"

"Two?" blinked Makoto slightly confused.

"_AHHH!_" cried Minako in sheer terror, as if realizing what's going on. If that ever happened, the world would come to an end. "There are **two** evil guys attacking!"

Pluto sweat dropped. "No Minako," she said, calming down the hyperventilating Venus. "That's not it,"

"Then what is?" frowned Rei, a look of sheer annoyance crossed her face. She patted Minako on the back softly, helping her catch her breath.

Leaning on her time key, a knowing expression crossed Pluto's face. (It immensely ticked off Haruka, if anyone could guess). "Well, actually both involve Usagi. Really not **that** bad. Actually one of them is quite good news actually, to _most_ of us that is,"

"Out with it already!" snapped Haruka, while mentally counting to ten before she could snap Pluto's neck.

"The time of the great beginning is near," answered Pluto with a serious expression. "A final judgment shall pass onto Usagi. I cannot divulge much information at the moment, since the higher powers do not permit. But it's nothing that much of a severity, which means earth is not under threat,"

"But Usagi is," Rei's frown deepened.

"In a way, perhaps," answered the Time senshi. "I'll tell you more once I'm permitted and Usagi's feeling better,"

"What do you mean 'once Usagi's feeling better'?" asked Ami, looking curious. Hotaru giggled next to her, she sent the young girl a questioning look before turning back to Pluto.

"That has something to do with my _other_ news," voiced the Time Senshi, leaning onto her staff once more. A cat like expression crossed her face. "I believe Haruka will love it,"

Haruka in turn only scowled. She hated being left in the blue. 

Giving them a knowing smile, she continued. "It has something to do with why our Hime is bent over a toilet bowl at the moment,"

"...._wushhhhh!_...."

Sakura petals swirled in the cold December air, a bird soared through the clear blue sky and a single snowflake began to decent from heaven. And a roar of a tiger, erm, senshi filled the air which was closely followed by girlish squeals of delight.

"**WHAT?!**"

If it were possible, the Sakura tree shook with much ferocity that every petal would have fallen off. Every bird in a hundred mile radius would have took flight with fear. And the poor little snowflake would have high tailed back into heaven. Luckily none of this happened, or else Mother Nature would be severely ticked off at Uranus.

"_Usagi's pregnant, Usagi's pregnant, Usagi's pregnant...._" The inners continued their mantra, while hugging each other and jumping up and down with sheer joy. Oh, oblivious they were of the raging Uranus,

And with that, Pluto grinned at her handiwork of chaos and disappeared into her portal. She'd return after the bloodshed.

"**YUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

**.....**

The group of men, known as the fearless Gundam Pilots sat together in the living room. The women had decided to leave and go for a stroll in Tokyo proper. (They dragged Relena with them, as she was rather _clingy_ to Hiiro during that time when Usagi and her friends left for the garden.) So when Usagi whizzed by them, as if a serial killer was on her tail, they took somewhat extreme precaution. However they learned that it was just a case of the young blonde needing to puke that morning's breakfast into the immaculate white toilet bowl. Or in other words, she was experiencing morning sickness.

Now much more relaxed and at ease, these 5 ex-soldiers were indulging in their much favorite pastimes. Quatre and Trowa were in a heated battle of killer chess; Duo was surprisingly enough reading a _very thin_ novel, Wufei was busy polishing his priced katana and Hiiro...Hiiro did what he did best. Stare into space.

Yet peace did not seem to last long.

"**YUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

"Did anyone else hear a wounded animal?" questioned Duo, looking over the novel and surveying the room.

Quatre looked around slightly alarmed. "I didn't know we had wild animals here," He stood up and began looking for his stun gun.

"Sounded like a tiger...rather angry," mused Trowa. His green eyes surveyed the windows.

"Damn animals," grunted Wufei, looking up from his feverish polishing. 

Prussian eyes switched to the door of the patio, they widened upon seeing the blurry figure stalk towards the door. With a heartbeat, Hiiro stood up.

"I'll check on Usagi," was the mumbled sentence from the Perfect Soldier as he walked out of the living room and began his search for his wife. Perhaps she was the only one that could safe him from a raging Uranus. He silently prayed that his wife was done bending over the toilet bowl.

"**YUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

**.....**

Fine way to end it, ne? Ah the wonders of a pissed off Uranus. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to Hii-chan. After all, he **is** the perfect soldier. Perhaps a wounded pride here and there...(_evil smirk_)

Again, I apologize for the lateness of this fic. Gomen ne.

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you guys still will review. (_sweat drop_)

Ja ne!

**Beth-chan**


End file.
